


The truth untold

by mushumushu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto - Freeform, F/M, Farmer Ushijima, Farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, I repeat this is a crack fic, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, Love Pentagon, Love Triangles, Mafia AU, Mafia Haikyuu, Mafia men, Nekoma, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa - Freeform, OikawaTooru - Freeform, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reverse Harem, Self Indulgent As Fuck, Shiratorizawa, VariousXReader, YALL THIS IS A CRACK FIC, akaashi - Freeform, aoba josai - Freeform, daichi - Freeform, haikyuu various x reader, haikyuuxreader, he has cows, iwa chan, mafia haikyuu x reader, mafiahaikyuu, me trying to manifest my desired reality, readerinsert - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform, suna, tendou - Freeform, ushijima and his five cow sons, ushijima in a suit yall, various haikyuu x reader, what can i say i'm just a weak hoe for mafia haikyuu, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushumushu/pseuds/mushumushu
Summary: When tall, handsome, Ushijima Wakatoshi barged into your bookshop one quiet afternoon, your world was changed forever. Caught up in the flurry of romance and violence, the world of the mafia is not a quiet one. Catching the attention of every mafia leader out there, can you survive this bloody battle for your love? Haikyuu various x reader (mafia AU)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 200





	1. Bro *with feeling*

_He smiled at her stepping closer and boxing her in a corner of the room._

_“Hello darling,” he murmured against her ear and she shuddered from his hot breath that-_

____ _ _

You screamed and shoved your face into a pillow. How could writing like this actually exist? Did people enjoy this kind of stuff? 

“Hey why did you stop reading?” whined Bella from the foot of my bed sticking her feet out and wiggling them. “You were just getting at the good part as well!” 

You slowly peeled your head off the pillow and stared at her deadpan. “Bella. No. I’d rather kneel over dead right now then read another sentence of that horrible story.” Bella pouted at me looking rather put off by your aggressive objection. She was an avid subscriber and reading of those wattpad fiction books and she had tried to persuade you into reading one of them just so you could join in on her fangirling. 

“Y/N! You’ve not got a romantic bone in your body, how can you not find the mafia men attractive?” asked Bella as she clambered up on my bed throwing herself underneath the covers where you were currently hiding. “All the possessiveness, the fighting, and good lord let’s not forget about the suits either.” You made a hideous face at her. Mafia men your arse, thanks but no thanks. Sniffing, you pointedly shoved the phone into her face and Bella grabbed it. 

“I’m a reader and believer of nothing but actual good fiction.” you said. “Literature! Real paper books! I own a bookshop for goodness sake.” 

Bella looked up from the phone where she was silently reading the rest of the chapter. “Honey, this is why you're still single.” 

You grabbed at your chest pretending to wipe away an imaginary tear. What a low blow from Bella targeting your forever lonesome life. She sighed and shuffled closer to you on the bed. “Maybe I could set you up with a couple of the mafia men here.” she said, her lip quivering mischievously and you rolled your eyes. 

“Don’t be silly. The mafia doesn’t actually exist in japan. The closest thing you might be able to get is a couple of gangsters or thugs and that’s hardly black suit, polished shoes material.” 

She shrugged with one shoulder already focusing back on the book and you rolled around to find your own phone. Grabbing it from underneath a pillow where it had gotten carelessly shoved, you pressed your thumb to the button and froze. “Oh no,” you shrieked as you bolted up from the bed and threw off the covers. Bella screamed and toppled out of the bed. Rushing around you threw on your bookshop apron and grabbed a small tote bag that had the words ‘books are life’ stamped on in a baby blue. 

“What is it?” asked Bella looking irritated by how frantic you were being. You stared at her while you threw your hair up into a messy bun and tugged on some socks. 

“I’m late for work. I should have opened the shop three minutes ago.” you blubbered out as you rooted around in your drawers for some mascara. 

“You’re the owner though,” chirped Bella. “How can you be late to open the shop when you are the owner?” 

Finally finding the little purple tube, you unscrew it quickly and smeared some makeup on your eyelashes. “That doesn’t matter. You know Mrs Hudson is going to be there already. She’s like eighty I can’t just leave her hanging by that door.” 

Bella waved a hand towards the door and you slammed it open and ran down the stairs. 

“See you later Bells!” 

“Bye honey!”

\-------------

You skidded to a halt on the sidewalk as you grab a key out of your bag. As expected, Mrs Hudson was waiting outside the quaint little store. 

“Sorry Mrs Hudson, I had a bit of a late morning today,” you apologized as you slid the key into the lock. 

“It’s really quite alright,” said Mrs Hudson smiling sweetly at you. “I wasn’t waiting for too long.” 

Your heart clenched in your chest and you almost started sobbing right there and then. Bless the elderly, they were so adorable. Tucking a strand of hair that had escaped from your bun behind your ear you quickly ushered her into the shop and guided her to a plush armchair. Mrs Hudson seemed to sink into the chair gratefully and she pulled out her most recent book and busied herself flipping the pages. 

“I’ll just whip up some croissants and a cuppa for you.” you called out as you swerved around the bookcases and beelined towards the staff door at the very end of the store. Mrs Hudson nodded absentmindedly already sucked into a different world. 

The shop was warmly lit with fairy lights entwined around the very tops of the ceiling and fake ivy decorations dangling down. Books were piled on every available flat surface save for a couple of small wooden tables near the middle where there were also numerous armchairs and beanbags. The walls were painted a clean beige but nobody could actually make out the color because of the bookcases pushed against it. 

It was your pride and joy. Your shop provided a welcome relief from the daily problems and bothersome bits of life, a place where people could relax and unwind. Maybe they could voyage to the far forests and go on a mad adventure to slay a dragon far away from the paperwork piling up on their desks. Hurdle through time portals into the past where they could wear large ballgowns and dance away the night in the arms of Mr Darcy instead of going back home where nothing awaited them but an empty room. Your shop was healing, and so were you in a way. 

You plated the croissant and the cup of tea and walked back out the door. Setting the plate before Mrs Hudson, you wandered off to start the daily shop duties. “Now if only I could exchange a couple books to pay my bills.” you muttered underneath your breath looking at them wryly. What can you say? You were just a broke 24 year old clinging onto the shop like it was your last lifeline. Shaking out your hands, you stretched out. “Shall we get started?” 

You dusted and cleaned around the shop in a flurry of hands and brushes. Two hours passed by in a blink and the door chimed again with a quick chirp to signal Mrs Hudson's leave. "Money's on the plates dearie!" you heard as the door shut. Bustling over to the armchairs where the old lady had been sitting, you swiped the bills up and the plates to cart them back towards the counter at the end. With a grin, you placed your hands on your hips and surveyed the sparkling clean store as the door chimed again. 

Another customer! Your heart skipped a beat and you swiveled towards the sound with the appropriate amount of enthusiasm. “Welcome to the sparrow’s picks. Could I help yo-” 

Three tall men walked into view and your voice faltered. 

Oh. Oh shit. 

Was this real? Were you dreaming? because before you stood three of the most intimidating and good looking men you had ever encountered in your entire life. Dressed up in pressed black suits and sleek ties, the tallest one stepped out. He was broad shouldered and had short coarse brown hair. A sharp jawline and olive brown eyes that seemed to pierce right into your soul. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi" he said after a long pause. His voice a smooth baritone and trickled past your ears like you were listening to some kind of ASMR channel. Good lord have mercy on your soul because you were about to collapse from the sheer amount of charisma radiating off this man. With a start, you realized that maybe you should actually reply to him then just stare at him with a open mouth. 

"Y/N L/N" you said back curtly. At least you thought that's what you had said, you were still reeling from the sudden attack on your eyes. Perhaps you should invest in some sunglasses as some eye protection from the glow they emitted. Wakatoshi nodded at that and he stepped to the front of the counter with the two men trailing behind him. Your eyes darted to them and did a quick double take. 

One of them had red hair. Red hair. Was that natural or a dye job? When he noticed you looking at him, he stretched his lips into a cheshire cat grin and waggled his fingers at you. Your head swiveled around to see the other man flanking the left side and this man had white hair with grey highlights. Or maybe it was the other way around. He seemed so pretty looking, with a lean build and he dipped his head in acknowledgment before reverting back to his monotone expression. 

What were these men doing in your bookshop? You peered up at all of them. They really were massively tall and that pissed you off enough to make you snap out of your drooling trance. Unfair! They should really share some of that height with you. 

"Can I help you?" you tentatively ventured. The olive haired man, (Wakatoshi, your head corrected) reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheaf of paper. 

"200k" 

"Pardon me?" 

"Is that not enough? Then. 300k" 

You gaped at him confused. You couldn't recall any book names called 200k or 300k but maybe he wanted to read a book about numbers. 

"Could you maybe clarify that a little bit? I'm afraid I don't have any maths books in this shop." 

The red haired man rolled his eyes so far up that you could see the whites and huffed out a sigh. He reached out and tapped a hand on the counter of the store. "I'm so sorry sweetie," he purred. "My boss doesn't know how to interact with actual people. What he means is that we'll purchase this shop of yours of 200k. 300k if you wish." 

What. You faltered as your hands gripped the edges of the counter and you re-evaluate them with fresh eyes. That was the newest designer suits from John Marcē and those were watches that cost more than your entire apartment lease for 5 years. Fresh gleaming black shoes and that air of expensive cologne and confidence that comes from the fact that they know they can buy your entire life and your family's life as well. 

"350k" 

You narrow your eyes at this man as shock gives way to anger. The absolute nerve of some people just barging into a poor girl's local bookshop business and they weren't even here for any books. Waste of your time if you were being honest. To think that you had been so enamoured with their dark look when their personalities were probably dog poop seeped into sewage. You bet that they thought they could buy everything in the world. You bet that they had 2 massive pools in their personal mansions. 

"Get out." you hissed at them. "Get the fuck out and take your drug money with you. Or if it's real hard earned money, either way I don't really give two fucks. Unless you want to buy a book then you can walk yourself out that door." You gestured aggressively towards the exit. 

Wakatoshi and both his little minions eyes widened, his fingers lax around the paper he had been holding. When you gestured at them again to get out, the silver haired man seemed to snap out of it.

He blustered at you. "Do you know who we are? We could-" 

Pursing your lips together, you interlink your hands and lean your chin on them. You were getting really angry now and you could feel all of it bubbling up inside you. "Say, what's the name of Scout's brother in the book to kill a mocking bird?" 

The man faltered. 

"Can you name all of Jane Austen's works? What about Charles Dickens? Moving on from literature, have you even touched a science book with your pale little privileged hands?" 

You were on a roll and nothing could stop you. 

"Before you barge into my shop and very rudely say all these numbers in my face, you could have given me a little bit of context of emailed me like any other normal person who would have been interested in buying this shop. Instead, you think you can surpass being polite and respecting people and just use your money to get whatever you want. I bet your a fund manager. Maybe you sell drugs on a street. Either way shame on you, shame on your family, shame on your three fluffy dogs that you have at home that are swimming in your luxury pools!" 

Chest heaving, you look down. Oh. Somewhere in the middle of that passionate rant you had climbed on onto a counter and started jabbing angry fingers in their faces. Clambering down, you take a couple deep breaths before beaming up at the men that seemed to be frozen in shock. Served them right. 

"Well! If you have any questions about what kind of books you may want to start reading I will be," you pointed over to the general area of the lounge, "right over there. If you are going to say more numbers than you can," you grab your broom rather menacingly and slash it in the direction of the door, "escort yourself out." 

Haven't even read to kill a mockingbird! As if you would be swayed by money when this bookshop held such a sentimental value in your heart. So what, maybe you were 2 months behind on your rent, these men could go stuff themselves. Marching out from the counter, you moved over to where the bookcases were and eyed them distrustfully as they slowly all left. A tension released from your shoulders that you hadn't realized you had and they slumped in relief. 

They hadn't seemed like dangerous men to be completely honest, you mused to yourself as you idly shelved the same book for the 10th time. Wakatoshi had looked like he had just stepped right out of a shiny magazine cover for vogue or something like that. So sue you, you had a weakness for the pretty faces. Shaking your head to dispel the thought, you pat your pocket. Your fingers brushed against the cool metal of your phone and you pull open the messenger app. 

____ _ _

____**You** _ _ _ _

bella. you would literally never guess what just happened in my shop

____******Bells loml ❤️** ** ** _ _ _ _

What is it what happened tell me you won the lottery 

____**********You** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

what no

these men?? no these scum ass hoes walked into my shop and they were deadass wearing full suits right

_**Bells** ___**************loml ❤️** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

OMG Y/N WERE THEY GOOD LOOKING DID YOU GET THEIR NUMBER 

____******************You** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

i literally just told you these people are scum ass hoes, no i didn't ask for their number who do you think I am 🙄anyway these men just walked in and they were all like 200k, 300k and apparently they wanted to buy my shop with their musty money dolla bills they got from capitalism or whatever 

____**********************Bells loml ❤️** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

200 THOUSAND? ARE YOU KIDDING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH U U SHOULD HAVE SAID YES AND MOVED TO DUBAI TO SIP MARTINIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE

____**************************You** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

you know i don't need to be sipping martinis in dubai for me to be happy. my bookstore is my happiness 

____******************************Bells loml ❤️** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

hun buy another fucking bookstore with that money 

____**********************************You** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

you're not getting my POINTTTT bella, the point is that these men were so RUDE to me so I politely told them to stuff it and move on 

____**************************************Bells loml ❤️** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

miss girl sometimes i despise you

okay but how hot were they, scale of 1-10 don't be shy elaborate

____******************************************You** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

......

eleven 

____**********************************************Bells loml ❤️** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

I'M JEALOUS THEY MUST HAVE BEEN ABSOLUTE SNACKS FOR YOU TO SAY THAT NEXT TIME THEY COME IN SEND ME A PICTURE

____**************************************************You** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

hopefully there is no next time. 

____******************************************************Bells loml ❤️** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _

i told you that this is why your going to die single 

You don't reply to Bella's jabs at your sheer lack of relationships and snap your phone shut. It was probably fake anyway because who in their right mind would want to buy a bookstore for that much money? Nibbling on a lip, you glance towards the door. Hopefully, hopefully, the gods in whatever universe this was would listen and not make your life any harder than it already was...


	2. It's moo junior to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy darling, come closer. We won't bite.

The gods hated you apparently because right in front of your face was Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi looming down like some satan from hell. You gape at him slack-jawed. After going home after yesterday, you had woken up in the morning and chuckled to yourself because wow there was just no way that those events had actually occurred right? It had seemed unreal so you had literally just chalked it all up to a fever dream and a entertaining tale and moved on with your life. After a deep discussion with Bella on the phone last night, both you and her had had a little giggle at your outburst and promptly started discussing the newest issue of JUMP. 

It was just a one off thing. Just one day that had broken free from the everyday normal of the bookshop.

"Can I help you?" you gritted out giving the man the nastiest stink eye you could muster up. Wakatoshi seemed unfazed at your hostility. 

"What do you want for this shop? I'll match any offers if that's why you aren't selling." 

Your teeth felt like they would break away because of how hard you were tensing your jaw. Kill all men, the imaginary devil on your shoulder chanted. Kill all men. 

"Not interested. Not selling. Don't want money. Is that clear enough for you or would I need to spell it out?" 

At this he looked blandly confused as if he simply couldn't even fathom why you would reject his offers. "But everyone wants money, everything has a price." 

You grip the back of your neck with one hand in a feeble attempt to ward of the tension headache that was creeping up through your shoulders. All you had wanted for today was a another quiet, plain day at the bookshop and maybe enjoying a cup of tea with Mrs Hudson. "Everyone you might have encountered may have had a price but." you step away from the counter and closer to him. You could smell his cologne now and it had some kind of rustic spiciness to it, "I do not sell things for money. It's a no and I'll say it over and over again for anything you offer." 

His two henchmen weren't here with him today, you noticed idly as you tried to shuffle around him in an attempt to leave him and go to the bookcases on the far end. Your effort to escape was in vain as he simply just turned around to face you on the other side of the counter. Stomping down on the urge to yell at him again you took a deep steadying breath and became one with the powers of customer service. "Sir, if you don't plan on buying any books may I kindly suggest that you-"

"Okay. I will purchase a book then." 

You nodded grimly. He would be in here for a little more, buy his book, and hopefully drop off the face of the earth so you never had to see him again! Seemt easy enough. Plus, you were never one to pass up the opportunity to make money. Gesturing vaguely towards the science fiction section you made a sweeping motion. "All yours to browse." 

You tried to walk away to the far far opposite side of the store so that you could hide behind the armchairs until he left but a hand gripped your elbow. Twisting around slowly, you looked at Wakatoshi dead in the eyes as you pried his fingers off slowly. 

"It's rude to touch people without their consent." you noted mildly while cursing him with every swear word that's been born underneath the sun. 

His hand retreated to his side and he inclined his head in what you assumed was a apology. "I'm rather hesitant at where to start as I haven't been in a bookshop for quite a while. Could you help me browse?" 

No you couldn't help him browse. You refused to help him browse. It was like this man was a brick wall robot not a human because how was he not picking up on any of the social cues you were dropping? You'd think that getting glared at constantly whenever he opened his mouth would clue him into the fact that you would really rather move to antarctica and start up a life with the penguins then help him right now. 

Customer service. Right. You were a floating rock of zen, nothing affected you! Stretching your lips into a smile, you looked at him. "Of course. What kind of books do you like to read normally?" At the super civil response that didn't even stutter once, you patted yourself on the back mentally. You could totally do this. 

Wakatoshi looked around stoically and strided over to a shelf. Reaching up, he plucked a thick book off the shelf and showed you the cover. 

"I think I would enjoy reading this." 

You looked at the title and screeched. 

"The entire encyclopedia of everything you need to know about cows?" 

He nodded looking rather pleased or as pleased as his face went. You were beginning to realize that he simply did not deviate from his usual expression. "I have 5 cows at home." he said rather proudly. 

You couldn't do this anymore. There was so much to unpack in this singular situation that you hobbled over to the nearest chair and flopped down. A vogue model who did drug dealing as a side living was in your shop right now and he wanted to buy a encyclopedia on cows because he couldn't buy your store. He had five, five??? cows at home and you were just at the mercy of the gods of the universe. Fuck the gods, you bet that they were laughing at your misfortune right now. 

"Five cows," you said faintly. "Milk?" 

"Their names are Ralph, Moo, Spots, Moo junior, and Ralph junior." he ticked them all off on his fingers. 

"Moo junior?" 

He nodded in what you assumed was unabashed pride. "They're my sons" he said seriously in that same unchanging expression. You stared at him and sucked in your lips. 

"Do I want to know why you named your cow Moo out of all the names you could have chosen?" I asked. 

"Well," said Wakatoshi. "I asked him what he wanted to be called and that's what he choose." 

A beat of silence

Your eyes slid shut and you somehow slump further into your armchair. Great, he was a absolute nutcase or he was just one of the most eccentric people you had ever meet in your entire life. Why you out of all the people? You recycled, you donated to charities, for fuck sake you put your cereal before the milk. You were a model citizen! A model person in general! Rock of zen, you chanted to yourself for the second time in the past fifteen minutes. Rock of zen. 

He stood there serenely like he wasn't the reason for all your suffering and flipped through the pages of the encyclopedia. "400k," he said out of the blue. You could hear the thin strings of your patience snap audibly and you slowly stood up. Stepping closer to him, you held out a finger and wagged it in his face. You were done here. 

"Listen here Mr. I have five cows. I want, no need you to take yourself to the exit and leave in at least 10 seconds. I am one step away from raging at you and I feel like it's best if that doesn't happen because you could probably buy my life with your shoes." He blinked at the finger that was in his face and slowly lowered it.

"I'm a customer though," he pointed out. "You shouldn't kick out a customer."

Your brow twitched. He was doing this on purpose wasn't he, this little shit. He returned to leafing through the book. You dragged yourself over to a wall that wasn't covered and rested your head against it. Rearing it up, you thudded it against the wall. 

Thud

Thud

Thud

"That's very detrimental to the health of your head." came the voice from behind and you flip him off with two hands. There's was a huff of a breath and you lifted your head up for the next thud. Instead of a satisfying thunk, there's no sound and a large warm barrier is on your forehead. It's so big that it dwarfs your face and covers up your eyes and nose as well. Reaching one hand up, you grip it and wrench it down. 

It was Wakatoshi's hand. You, Y/N, were holding his hand. A startled meep comes out of your mouth and you drop it like it's on fire. Your cheeks feel like their burning up on fire and you cover your face quickly wishing nothing more than for the ground to swallow you up. 

"You are rather cute," remarks Wakatoshi like he's talking about the weather, "like a small kitten." With this, he unceremoniously dumped the encyclopedia on the armchair next to you and started to walk away. "I'll be back again for that." he calls out to you and the doorbell jingles to signal his leave. 

"Oh my god." you whisper to yourself sliding down the wall. "Oh my god." Had he been flirting with you? His hand, his cows and the kitten. You were about to pass out from the sheer absurdity of this situation. Slapping your cheeks with your hands, you smush your face together. That couldn't be right. Now that you thought about it for more than two seconds, it made sense in all the wrong ways. Get your guard down, flatter you a bit and bam! suddenly you were handing over the lease for the shop and waving bye bye to your life while you went to Dubai to sip martinis with your newfound money. He really thought he could be slick about it, you scoffed to yourself while scrambling back up. Well, he was in for a rude surprise because you had seen right through his plans. 

You needed a coffee. Scratch that, you needed three coffee's. Of course you had a coffee maker in the shop but you had also just been emotionally traumatized in a span of less than 20 minutes so you needed a coffee that you didn't have to make yourself because you were lazy like that. You untie the uniform apron and slap your hair up into a bun on the top of your head. Checking yourself out in your phone camera, you nod in satisfaction. Looked pretty good to you. With that, you slide your phone back into your pocket and walk out the front door flipping the sign on it to closed. 

It was a gorgeous day outside, the sun beaming down sunnily on the sidewalk and somewhere in the distance the birds were chirping. Your mood lifted immediately when you saw the storefront of your favorite coffee shop and had to restrain yourself from breaking into a full sprint for that cake. Pushing the door open into the cool air of inside, you skip to the counter. It was rather empty but considering that it was normal office working hours it made sense. 

"Excuse me?" you asked peering around the shop. 

"Hello!" A orange head of hair popped out from the counter and walked over to where you were standing by the register. He sent a beaming smile your way and his eyes were sparkling. "I'm Shoyo Hinata, what would you like to order?" 

God he was adorable. A sunshine incarnate you thought to yourself as you hemmed and hawed over the menu. It was so nice to see an expressive face after that conversation with that cow man. "Can I get a large black coffee with a slice of victorian sponge cake?" 

Hinata grinned at you again and tapped something into the register. "Yeah no problem at all. I can bring that over to you if you take a seat over there." 

You walk over to where he had gestured and was about to sit down when the door slammed open. You froze and peered over the seat to see who had just walked in. 

"Iwa-chan, I don't like it. I want to know what he's up to!" a brown haired man wailed clinging onto a man with short spiky black hair. They were tall and lanky and their backs were to you as the black haired man practically dragged the brown one to the front. Hinata looked absolutely ecstatic to see them as he waved with two hands. 

"Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa-san!" he chirped at them. Iwaizumi raised a hand in a wave and Oikawa whipped around towards him. 

"Hinata, are you on probation again?" he asked. 

He smiled at them sheepishly as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I may have gotten a little too trigger happy with one of the warehouse raids." At this Iwaizumi and Oikawa both nodded in sympathy and your eyes bugged out of your head. Woah, hold up. Warehouse raids? Trigger happy? What did this smiley sunshine man do? You scrunched your nose and moved a little closer to where they were standing before you felt a little stupid. They were probably just talking about a video game, you realized. Curse your imagination from reading all those action books. Your brain should really stop deceiving you and putting all these random fantasy spins on everything you listen to. 

You zone out staring at the table and tracing the pattern of the whorls with your finger when another snippet of their conversation reaches your ears. 

"So, Ushijima really going through with it? You'd think that he'd be busy enough opening three new headquarters but he's trying to open that one as well-" 

Shooting up from the table, your hands slam down and you turn towards them. All three men turn towards you bewildered as if they just realized that there was another person in store with them. Oikawa had large doe brown eyes with pouty lips that paired together to make a delicate princess-like face. He reeked of charisma and Iwaizumi was no different in the way he held himself. Tall and well built, he had a sloping nose and a strong jawline. What was with all the good looking men popping up in your life recently? You had seen more pretty faces these past two days then maybe your entire life. You bet that this was Wakatoshis fault. 

"Uhm," said Oikawa looking concerned. "Everything okay?" 

You almost chickened out at those words and your hand faltered from where it had been gripping the table but you mustered up your pathetic courage anyway and opened your mouth. "Ushijima?" you asked. "Ushijima Wakatoshi?" For some strange reason all three men immediately tensed up and eyed you more warily but you shouldered on. You were a woman on a mission. 

"How do you know who he is?" asked the tall beefy one (Iwaizumi, your mind corrected.) 

You raised your eyebrows. "How do I know who he is? Well, he's the most pig-headed, stubborn, bitch ass hoe I've ever encountered in my entire life and I've only interacted with him twice to infer this. Now it's my turn to ask how you know who he is. Are you his enemies? because if so tell me everything you know about him so I can blackmail him and chase him out of my shop." 

Okay, so maybe asking strangers for information on another stranger wasn't safe but you were getting too excited at the prospect of blackmail. The three men stared for a second then Hinata and Oikawa started howling with laughter. 

"Oh man it isn't everyday that you see people talking about Ushijima like that."

"Did she say that she was going to blackmail him?" 

You fiddled with your lip feeling a bit put out. You weren't really sure what was so funny that had those two slapping their knees and gasping for air. Oikawa recovered first and wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Hey Hinata, two cakes for us over there." he said and started dragging Iwaizumi over to where you were sitting. You backed up in the booth seat a bit startled when he sat in the spot next to you and Iwaizumi slid in on the other side. 

"So you do know him?" you asked. Oikawa opened his mouth to reply but Iwaizumi sent him a stern look. 

"Just a question first though. If you can answer this, we can chat about him." he said folding his hands in front of him. You peered up at him through your hair and tried not to fidget as he stared at you unrelentingly. "What are the names of Ushijima's sons?"

You stared at him deadpan and try your hardest to not giggle like a maniac. Holding up your hand, you wiggled your five fingers in front of his face. "Moo, Moo junior, Ralph, Ralph Junior, and Spots." you declared proudly. 

Iwaizumi looked a bit concerned. Exchanging a look with Oikawa, he propped his head on one hand lazily. "I wasn't expecting you to actually be able to answer that question. Ushijima only talks about his sons with people he feels like is trustworthy." 

You tried not to spit out your coffee at his face. Why on earth would Ushijima talk about his cow sons with you when you guys had only talked a total of two times? He really was a strange man. Giving a lazy shrug, you nod to Hinata who had arrived bringing the cakes with him. Stabbing the victoria sponge viciously, you bring the fork up to your face and take a slow bite. "How do you guys know him then?" you asked. 

Oikawa dug into his own carrot cake. "We're...work colleagues of a sort." 

"Of a sort." Iwaizumi agreed. 

You nod because you don't really care enough to pry after that vague ass answer. You were after one thing and one thing only. "So, Ushijima has been trying to buy my shop from me and he won't stop. If you guys are work colleagues could you tell me every single thing you know about him so I can threaten him?" 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked like they were about to start cackling again when you mentioned threatening him. "Alright, alright." Oikawa relented with a small smile. "For a gorgeous lady like you, there's nothing I can't do. We can't tell you much because we don't know much about him ourselves but we can tell you his ultimate weakness." 

You lean forward in interest. "Don't be shy, keep going," you said as you whipped out the notes app on your phone. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and leaned in as well. 

"His one big weakness is that he's... lactose-intolerant." they both whispered in synch and you nod your head furiously as you jot that down. 

"Lac..tose..in... Hey," you stopped frowning, "Lactose intolerant? How is that going to help me. What am I going to do, throw dairy products at him?" 

Oikawa took another bite of his cake. "You just figure that out on your own sweetie." 

You glare at him. "You're a bit of a dick as well aren't you." you accused as you clicked your phone shut. At this, Iwaizumi snickered to himself. 

"She's pretty perceptive Shitty-kawa to figure out your personality so quickly." 

The man in question pouted to himself. "You guys are so mean! Meanie, meanie, big bullies." 

You wink at him as you stand up from the table cramming the rest of your cake in your mouth and slapping down some money. Giving a small wave to Hinata who was wiping down the counter, your lips curl up mischievously. "It's alright, I like my men a little bit mean. Later boys!" 

Skipping away from the table, you hum as you start hatching a plan to get rid of Wakatoshi who would inevitably come in tomorrow for his cow encyclopedia and you miss Iwaizumi whispering to Oikawa behind a hand. 

"She's a interesting one isn't she?"


	3. The power behind the dairy properties of milk

Ice cream? 

_Check_

Milk?

_Check_

Yogurt?

_Check_

You were armed and ready to go. Juggling everything in one arm you slid the key into the lock of the shop pushing it open with a familiar jingle of the bells. Trying to tamp down your glee, you hurry inside so you can prepare. What could you say? You were chaotic lawful soul who had just found it's new prey. Setting out the products onto the counter top, you snatched the cow book and tucked it under your arm. Wakatoshi hadn't actually specified when exactly he was supposed to be coming but you had assumed that it would be around the same time as yesterday. Hopefully he didn't bring his little lackeys with him this time either because you really only had so much milk to spare. Rubbing your hands together as best as you could with a 600 page encyclopedia underneath one arm you try not to giggle manically. He would never think about stepping another foot into this shop ever again if everything went to plan and your life would go back to normal. 

Your phone started ringing and you yanked it out of your front pocket to answer. 

"Hello?"

"Don't tell me your going to do it. At least take a cute photo with him so I can see how handsome he is before you scare him off into never coming near you ever again." wailed Bella on the other side of the phone. You roll your eyes. 

"Don't try to talk me out of this." you huffed. "He'll just keep coming back for MY shop and he won't stop trying to buy it. This must be done!" 

You could almost hear her eye rolling from the other side of the phone. "You're just saying that because you're bored and you have no friends other than me."

Ouch Bella. 

"I have alot of friends, so I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not bored I'm just teaching the rude guy a lesson."

"Yeah, whatever. Let me guess, your other friend's name is 'I don't exist'. You can't say anything back to me because you know I"m right." she sang in a high pitched voice. "Just remember to send a snapchat or something."

"Okay you know what Bella, he's not even _that_ good looking-"

"Mhm." 

"Okay fine maybe he is a _little_ above the average-"

"Mhmm."

You contort your face into disgust and hiss out, "Fine. You win. He's drop dead gorgeous and he smells like a goddamn woody forest nature spirit." Bella laughs on the other side and the phone line crackles with some staticky sounds before stopping into silence. 

"Hello? Bella? Are you still there?" You take the phone away from your ear and try to tap some buttons in hopes that she would come back online. 

"So you think I smell like a woody forest nature spirit?" 

You scream in surprise and drop the book you were holding right onto the ground. Yanking your foot away just in time it doesn't slam down on your foot but rather a large black shoe. You widen your eyes at the book on the floor and slowly your head turn upwards. You could almost hear the dramatic drumming backing soundtrack as you made eye contact with the bane of your life. 

"Wakatoshi." you said curtly as you straightened up pretending like you didn't have 10 cartons of mini-yogurt on the counter right next to you. If you didn't look at it you were sure that somehow it would magically disappear. Hopefully. 

He stared down at you impassively and leaned down to pick up the book. Trying not to go into a full blown panic, you whistle in a very harmless way as you inch closer to the dairy products. Why was he here already? The bells on the door tinkled gently at you as if they were laughing and you narrow your eyes at them. Betrayal, you thought. Or maybe you were just talking really really loudly to Bella and didn't hear him coming in. 

"Did you have a sudden craving for yogurt?" asked Wakatoshi gazing behind your shoulder. You scrunched your eyes shut for a brief moment and breathed in a steadying breath. The plan had been a masterpiece and totally could have worked but only if you had actually been prepared for him. Right now he had taken you off guard like the sly little snake he was. It was a code red abort mission. Time to lie your way out of this. 

"Yes!" you enthused as you shoved as many yogurt cartons as you could into the front pocket of your apron. "Uh, I'm a super duper big fan of," you glance at the packaging for a quick moment, "strawberry peppa pig flavoured yogurt." 

"Oh?" he said. Reaching behind you, he plucked the ice cream off the counter as well. "Craving some ice cream as well today?" 

When he had reached past you, a rush of air had gone past as well wafting his scent over once again. Damn it all because he really did smell incredible. Swallowing nervously, you snatch the ice cream from his hands quickly and jerked your head towards the window. "It's great weather for ice cream." you squeaked out. 

He looked outside and as if on cue it started raining heavily. "Excellent weather for ice cream." he noted as it started to aggressively hail. You cleared your throat loudly to drag his attention away from the window and tried to become one with the floor. 

"So, since you got your book can you leave now?" you say shifting the cold ice cream from one hand to another. "Please say that you will leave." 

He looks at you and _oh_ you did not like that look in his eyes. "It's hailing outside. I think I'll just read my book here and come back for it another time." 

You choked back a sound of pure fury. "That doesn't even make any sense! Why would you read it here and then come back for something you've already read?" 

He shrugged and glided over to a chair. Propping the book up, he gestured you over. Flicking the glossy pages, he ran his finger through the lines before finding the picture he was looking for. "Look. If you see here this is a picture of a Holstein cow which the breed that Moo Junior is." 

You stared at him. "Okay, but did I ask." 

Ignoring you, he kept talking. "And this is a picture of a golden ranch cow which can only be raised in a certain pasture."

You went to a corner of the store and dumped out all the yogurt and set down the ice cream. Walking back, you hovered around the chair that he was sitting in. Maybe if you let him just talk for a couple more seconds you could use it as an excuse that he'd already read the cow book and kick him out for good this time. Just watch, you were going to put up keep out posters with his face scribbled on them. You patiently waited for him to say something else but when he stopped talking, you sighed in defeat and raised a finger. Stabbing it at a random picture, you asked. 

"What's this?" 

He stood a little straighter which you assumed that was like the equivalent of him jumping for joy in the Wakatoshi way. "That is a cow stomach. It can hold up to 50 gallons of food." 

You double take at the picture and squinted at it hard. "Fifty gallons? Christ, so if I slice a cow open is fifty gallons of cow mush grass going to tumble out?" 

He looked at you with slightly wide eyes. "That's rather illogical because why would you ever cut it open in the first place?"

At his bewildered expression, you break down laughing. "Don't take it so literally! It was a partial joke! Okay then what's this?"

"I don't understand the punchline to this joke. Oh that is a..."

\------------

Fuck. You had just screwed yourself over. How could you have done this to yourself? The devil must have had possessed your body. Somehow, just somehow you had spent 35 minutes talking about the book with Wakatoshi. Thirty-five! It wasn't your fault that cows were actually kind of interesting once you got to know a little about them and next thing you knew he was showing you photos of moo junior as a calf. 

He seemed pleased with himself as he gently set the book down and got up from the chair. "I have business somewhere else." he informed you. "But that was rather entertaining. See you tomorrow." 

He'd be back again. This was literally all your fault, stupid stupid Y/N. At least he had stopped pushing prices onto you like some kind of salesman, you thought a bit dejected. You supposed it'd be okay if he dropped by again if he was going to do the same thing the next time around as well. It had actually been really nice and soothing like a free therapy session except with a dodgy guy that wouldn't stay out of your life. 

"FIne." you conceded and as he started walking to the exit, you spotted a little carton of milk that you hadn't cleared away. A grin stretched across your face as you grabbed it and hollered after him. Nobody said that you had to be completely civil to him after all, just think of it as some well-deserved karma. "Have some milk Wakatoshi!" 

He paused and turned around. Taking the carton from your hand, he looked you straight in the eye and chugged it all in one go. Crushing the flimsy cardboard in his hand, he tossed it over to you again. "Thanks." he said.

"That was a power move." you mumble to yourself in a daze looking at the carton in your hand. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi are liars."

His retreating back paused and in a quick movement he was by your side again. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi? How do you know those people?" he demanded. 

You furrowed your brow in confusion at him. You would think that someone had just told him the world was ending tomorrow. "I met them at a cafe nearby." 

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't meet them again. They aren't people you want to be associated with."

"I think I can decide if they are people who I want to associate with on my own. Besides, you're their work colleague? We've only known each other for two and a half days, I really don't think you're really the one to warn me about strangers." you said annoyed. 

He took a deep breath and backed off. "Apologies for overstepping. Just keep it in mind." He hesitated and looked at you like he wanted to say something else but with another quick nod of his head, the doorbell jingled merrily and you were alone in the shop again. You didn't know what that warning had been, they had seemed trustworthy enough but at Wakatoshi's parting words the small seeds of doubt had been sowed in your head. 

Who exactly were these people? You had a horrible feeling that somehow you had gotten in something that was far over your head. Ignoring it for now, the bell jingled again and another customer entered the shop. Putting on a smile, you bustled towards them. 

"Welcome!"

\------

You were hesitantly standing outside the doors of the cafe. You desperately needed a good coffee made by the sunshine barista but you were a bit wary now of bumping into the Oikawa and Iwaizumi again. It was just a silly remark, you told yourself as your hand gripped the cool metal door handle with a death grip. So why was it that your brain was screaming at you to run away? Steeling yourself you pushed open the door and walked in. 

"Oh it's you again! Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are actually here today as well by that booth over there." 

You grinned at Hinata and call out. "Just a black coffee today as well then." You could see the brown and black heads of hair bobbing back and forth in animated conversation by the window. 

"Hey darling, how was your Ushijima ambush?" chirped Oikawa the moment he saw you. You point an accusing finger at him and sit down next to Iwaizumi. On the edge of the seat though, just in case you needed to run away from them. 

"You lied to me! I gave him some milk and he just chugged it all down in one go like some kind of milk monster." 

Iwaizumi looked kind of impressed at that, his eyebrows raising slightly. "Did he now?" 

"We aren't wrong though, it's been confirmed by the crows that he is lactose-intolerant. Maybe he just wanted to look good in front of you." said Oikawa. 

You narrow your eyes at him. The crows? Like those black birds? No matter how much you thought about it, maybe Wakatoshi had a point of them being sus. It was kind of your fault though for being so forward and just barging ahead to ask them randomly about their work colleague. You would need some more time to figure if you could trust them, you decided to yourself as Hinata brought the coffee over to you. Picking it up, you looked at them again over the rim of the cup and assessed them. 

Oikawa looked like a total easy takedown. Heck, you could probably judo flip him into tomorrow if you wanted to. Iwaizumi on the other hand could probably fling you across the pacific sea with those arms of his. Jeez, how much did he work out? A good aimed taser and some pepper spray would do it if they randomly decided to attack you so even with his superior strength you could defend yourself. With the assessment finished and the decision made to stay back and observe who they were for a while, you leaned back a little more and loosened your shoulders. 

"Say, angel-chan~ do you think I could get your number? Last time I was caught off guard by your bold statement that I completely forgot to ask you." said Oikawa holding out his sleek black phone as he winked. 

You beamed at him. "No."

"Great thank yo-" he stopped and his mouth dropped into a pretty little o. "No?"

"You guys could be hackers. Or maybe like the japan gangsters that are going to take my number and distribute it among the organ sellers of the black market." you shot back. 

He pouted at you and nudged at Iwaizumi plaintively. "Iwa-chan! She think I'm going to sell her on the black market!" he wailed. Iwaizumi sipped his tea calmly and cuffed Oikawa on the head. 

"Shut up Shitty-kawa. She says she doesn't want to okay? Besides, the black market doesn't actually work like that." he informed you. 

"Do I want to know how you know how the black market works?" you say jokingly as you took another slurp of your coffee. Some of the liquid dripped over your fingers and you searched for a napkin. With your head bent down, you miss how Oikawa sends a sharp look to Iwaizumi and the way he grimaces back. 

"I read a lot." he said stiffly and you almost break your neck from how fast you shoot up to look at him. 

"You read? What kind of books do you read? Come to my bookshop." you blabbered out excitedly. Score, business opportunity you thought to yourself gleefully. 

"Hm? Mostly just health books but I like the occasional action here and there." 

You reached across the table and grasped Iwaizumi by the shoulders shaking him back and forth. Normally when you did this to Bella her head would loll forwards then back but with him it was like shaking a tall brick wall of unmoving man. Releasing your grip, you jump out from your seat and tug him out motioning for Oikawa to follow as well. 

"I'll show you guys to my store so you can become customers." you chirped and Oikawa reached over to pat at your head. 

"You're like an excited puppy. It's so cute." he remarked and Iwaizumi slapped his hand off your head sharply. 

"Don't call me a puppy shitty-kawa," you said. "Hurry up already, let's go so I can extort you out of your money while I push books onto you." 

Oikawa clutches at his chest and falls down in a mock dramatic horror. "Angel-san, how could you call me by that vulgar nickname?" 

You laughed and ran out the door eagerly dragging both of them by the arm. New customers were always so fun to have. As your hands clenched onto the fabric of their sleeves, their cheeks flush slightly. 

Just the sun probably, they told themselves. Just the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said it was hailing? Well the rain clouds are still there and there is definitely no sun outside so basically Oikawa and Iwaizumi are whipped already. There's just a couple things I wanna tell the readers of this story. 
> 
> 1.) I can't pace stories for shit.
> 
> 2.) In this story, 'you' are a very touchy feely person but it hasn't been demonstrated with Wakatoshi yet because you were angry at him.
> 
> 3) I didn't even proof-read this so please have mercy on me.
> 
> 4.) I've taken the liberty of altering some of their characters slightly because like these are mafia men yk #mafiachangesyou #youcanleavethemafiabutitwon'tleaveyou 🙏🏽
> 
> I've completely forgotten that Ushijima's last name is Wakatoshi and I've been saying Wakatoshi as his last name which is kind of my fault. Pretend that I've been saying Ushijma this entire time pls 😭


	4. Hey Siri, google how to talk to pretty girls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Iwaizumi's kabe-don is deemed illegal in 34 different countries

**Ushijima POV**

Ushijima was a simple man. Dare he say, a _normal_ man? He loved cows, he was lactose-intolerant and he was a leader of one of the biggest mafia group in Japan. 

...Well, as normal as you can get, he supposed. 

Japan held a dark secret underneath it's scenic cherry blossom trees and that was the fact that the mafia had an iron grip on the country itself. Divided into six main sectors with various different groups underneath them all, he was the face of the Shiratorizawa sector of health and provisions. There were no doctors as skilled as the ones under his control and he single-handedly held the fate of the lives of hundreds and thousands of individuals in his hands. 

Of course, he couldn't forget about the other sectors as well. Just as dangerous as each other because of how heavily interlinked every group was, they were all needed for some purpose. Karasuno, who had been dubbed the crows for the way they can find anyone and anybody or give you any information you wanted like vicious birds circling around the dead body of their prey. Aoba Josai as the face of the media. If a couple dead bodies or so were rolling around it would never reach any news outlets. They controlled most if not all the media and newspapers and held vast power over the expanse of the internet. Fukurodani supplied the grunt workers and the muscle mass needed to make the bigger operations possible. They specialized in defense. Nekoma and Inarizaki were somewhat of exception and they housed and trained the most skilled fighters in the generation. From snipers that could snipe down people from more than two and a half miles away while there were spies and thieves of the highest calibre. From long range combat, to close range you could find someone to fit the more specific qualification for the sensitive cases in Nekoma or Inarizaki.

It wasn't a simple world, that was for sure. For someone like Ushijima, his life was constantly in danger. There was a saying that was important in the mafia world and was referred to by many. How did that saying go again? He vaguely recalled it being something along the lines of, 'If you're going to hit it ,hit it till it breaks?'

No. That was the wrong saying. He remembered it now. It was the 'You ain't mafia shit until your life been threatened more than 34 times.' saying. Daichi often referred to it frequently and the leaders actually kept a scoreboard of how many times it had happened to them. Kuroo was the one pulling in the lead with a grand total of 130 times which was really quite impressive. Being the head of health and provisions, he wasn't deemed quite as important or maybe not as able to defend himself but there was nobody better the Ushijima who understood the delicate balance between life and death. 

He had been wanting to open up a third headquarter and had scouted out a small building tucked away in the corner of the city with the crows base not being too far away. Deeming it perfect, he had marched in and expected the entire ordeal to be finished in ten minutes max. He hadn't been expecting a pretty young girl who had yelled at them and chased them out. He was pretty sure his lip had twitched at Semi's shocked expression as they had been kicked out. He had been raring to go back in and teach the "rude girl" her lesson but he had tugged Semi back and insisted that he would handle it himself. 

It wasn't fair. You were only supposed to be in his life for another day at most before he could get his hands on another headquarter and move on. Instead, you had listened to him and laughed with him and before he knew it he was captivated. You were different to most people like there was a light inside of you that tugged everybody in your universe where you were the center. It wasn't good to be this invested already, he had told himself multiple times. Keep out. Just find a different place. But why had his feet led himself towards your door for the third time this week? He couldn't explain the pull you had on him. When offered the milk, he had taken it without any hesitation. After all, it was a gift you had just given him how could he refuse it?

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were dangerous as well. Just because Aoba Josai was the media centre didn't mean that they had any less power and sway. Some of the most dangerous people in the whole of Japan and he wondered how you seemed to have dragged them in as well. Perhaps it was the effect of your pull again like moths to a flame. He wasn't good for you. His life was filled with gore and violence and someone so pure and _clean_ , untainted by horrors that couldn't be unseen had no place anywhere in any of their lives. His hands were dirty with the blood of individuals and the underground dealings were dark, tangled and messy. Who was he to put you in harm's way? It was best to keep away from the bookstore. It was best to never appear before you again. he could do that, he told himself uncertain. He could totally do that!

"Boss man? Hey, have you gotten the new headquarters yet?" asked Tendou interrupting his internal monologue. Ushijima tried not to startle. How long had Tendou been there for? 

"Change of plans." Ushijima blurted out. "Scout for a different new headquarter somewhere else." 

"Ehhhh? But you're the one who told us that the bookstore was perfect and fit all the requirements!"

"It has, it has maggots in the wood." he said lamely. 

"Maggots? You sure it's not just a case of lovebugs because of a certain pretty girl?" 

Curse it all. He really hated Tendou's weird way of pinpointing what people were feeling with a scary accuracy. "No." he managed to say without revealing everything he was actually feeling. It had been years since he had felt this tumult of emotions roll within him like a tsunami of conflicting feelings and it took everything to be impassive as he always was. 

Tendou narrowed his eyes at him and tilted his entire head sideways. "If you say so." he sang knowingly as he glided away. He probably already knows, Ushijima thought despairingly. Fuck his life. His stomach gurgled in protest as if to chime in and he bit down on a barrage of curses. He would have to reschedule his brooding session for later on in the day. He _knew_ he should have just pretended to drink the milk or take it home instead of chugging it all down. Placing a hand on his stomach, he tried his absolute best not to bolt towards the bathroom. 

\------

**Y/N POV**

"Welcome to my humble bookstore!"

The doorbell chimed as Oikawa and Iwaizumi ducked their heads to enter the shop. Looking around with a vague sort of interest, they nodded in polite appreciation. Ushering them into the armchairs at the front of the store, you walked away to tie on the work apron. It'd been a while since you've had new faces in the store and the thought of having two new regulars almost made you jump in glee. "What kind of things do you like to read?" you asked as you ran your fingers over the spines of the books in the bookcases gently. 

"I'll adore anything my sweet angel picks out for me." flirted Oikawa as he tried to get up from the chair and come closer towards you. Iwaizumi kicked him back into the chair with a satisfied expression and leaned back. 

"Anything is fine." he told you as he glared at Oikawa and you supressed some laughter at his disgruntled expression. Holding out your index finger and thumb, you pretended that you were taking their photo and analyzed them. 

"Oikawa, my marvelous book mind is telling me that you would maybe like reading this!" you chirped as you glided to one certain book that was innocently lying on a pile by the counter. You picked it up and deposited it in his hands. "Enjoy!" 

Oikawa looked rather eager to see what it was that you had picked out for him and his eyes started moving across the front immediately. "Y/N angel-chan." he said. 

"Yes?"

Oikawa clears his throat and starts reading the title of the book out loud. "Pregnant with his baby? A cowboy love story in the plains." he said dryly. You try not to burst into laughter and a puff of air escapes your lips. 

"What's the matter?" you said innocently. "You don't like my recommendation?" 

Iwaizumi started cackling to himself as he tugged the book out of Oikawa's still hands. "He already has this book. He needs the second one." he said snorting. Oikawa blushed a bright red and snatched it back from his hands.

"Iwa-chan! She didn't need to know that!"

You lean forward, your eyes dancing with mirth. "Already have that one? I guess my book sense has yet to fail me after all Mr. Cowboy on the plains." Oikawa screeched and hid his face behind the book. The tips of his ear were bright red and you felt a little bad for teasing him so freely like this. Clapping your hands together, you started swinging your arms as you started walking around again and Oikawa lowered the book down. Your book sense was really so on point, you thought as you mentally congratulated yourself for yet another accurate recommendation given. Wow, you were simply incredible. That's right, self validation baby. 

"For Iwaizumi, I'm thinking..." you trailed off as you spotted the perfect book high up on a shelf. It seemed exactly like something he would enjoy reading. Leaning up with your tippy-toes, you strained your small body to reach the top of the shelf and your fingers shook. You hated how short you were and it was at times like this that you wished you could borrow a bit of Bella's height. 

"Hey, I got it. Is it this one?" asked a voice that you recognized as Iwaizumi. There was a squeak as the armchair shifted and a warm body pressed against your back as one broad tanned hand closed around the book that you had been struggling to reach. Turning around quickly as a reflex, you almost collided into his chest and being caught off balance he tipped forwards and his hand slammed down on the wall beside you, trapping you in. The noise made you draw your arms up and there was a small blank pause before the situation rushed in. 

Was this...was this the legendary _kabe-don?_ Was he kabe-donning you? You stared up at him with widened eyes and you were sure that your cheeks were on fire. Looking up at him from this angle you could see the slight shadow of stubble and his dark eyelashes that were fanned over his eyes. Who told him to be this good looking then do something that was ripped straight out of the pages of a shoujo manga? You sniffed the air as secretly as you could without looking like a complete idiot. He smelled like freshly brewed coffee and new leather. 

Iwaizumi, on his part just looked rather startled and after a couple seconds his neck started flushing red. Opening his mouth, he started stammering out the start of an apology when something rammed into him and sent him flying away. The arm that was trapping you in was practically ripped away and you stood there still reeling from the shock of the kabe-don. You had never known how powerful those were. 

"Y/N! Are you alright? This ~~bitch~~ brute Iwaizumi trapped you didn't he?" fussed Oikawa. He reached up a hand to drag through his silky brown hair and kicked Iwaizumi who was now on the floor for another good measure. You were completely still from the shock, your cheeks still flushed a bright red. 

"I'm okay!" you squeaked as you pushed Oikawa away gently. You really appreciated his concern but you didn't know how well your system was going to take yet _another_ faceful of handsome boy. You scurried to the counter and threw the book into a plastic bag picking up the other book lying on the chair and chucking that in as well. Shoving the bag into Oikawa's hands, you pushed his back towards the door. Iwaizumi had gotten up by now and you pushed up out as well. 

"Hey-"

"Wha-"

"COME AGAIN LATER!" you screamed as you slammed the door shut in their bewildered faces. Sliding down you clutched your head in your hands and muffled a scream. Your poor heart. Your poor eyes. Never had there been any investment more necessary than a pair of sunglasses. You slowly got back up and slapped your hands on your cheeks. 

It was just an accidental wall slam, you told yourself sternly. No need to get flustered over it. You were going to **ignore** the fact that Iwaizumi had just accidently kabe-donned you and pretend that it never happened for both yours and his sake. He had seemed so embarrassed about it as well so you were sure that he would pretend it never happened either. Shaking your head as to dispel all the thoughts within it, you grabbed the broom nearby and rolled up your sleeves. You would clean the shop from top to bottom as a way to distract your mind. By the time you were done with cleaning, you vowed, dust would tremble beneath the might power of your windex! Busy hands make for no distraction in the mind after all.

\------

**?? POV**

The slick smell of hair gel. The click of dress shoes on a marble floor.

"Daily report." demanded a deep voice from the darker shadows of the room. A man in the middle standing stiffly to attention shook his head in confirmation. 

"The number of men we have situated in the prefectures remain more or less the same. Most activity is low-level. Nothing too much in the past weeks but the lack of any trouble seems to be concerning." 

"Like the calm before the storm." mused the voice. "Notable but hardly interesting. Anything else?"

The man in the middle hesitated and furrows his brows. "It may not be anything too interesting but the Shiratorizawa group has yet to carve out a new headquarter."

There was a rustle of fabric and a figure emerged. His face was covered with a black medical mask that matched the color of his suit and he had tousled messy looking hair that was at odds with his put together appearance. The only thing visible was glinting eyes that were narrowed in a cat-like manner. "Why is that?" 

"It seems that they are struggling to persuade the shop owner to sell. Ushijima has been frequently going to the shop as of late." 

His head tilted to one side and his fingers tapped the side of his head as he slouched against the wall. "It's not like him to be this inefficient or expend time like this. He would have just found a different place then. What's this shop called?"

"It's called Sparrow's picks sir. A bookshop located near the Hinata coffee shop." 

"And the owner?"

"A young girl." 

"A young girl, you say?" His eyes crinkled and he jumped up from his casual posture. "I've been feeling a little bored ever since Bo had gotten leader position in Fukurodani. Maybe I'll find something very entertaining there, don't you think?" Pulling out a white phone from the pocket of his trousers, he starts tapping away. "Clear my schedule for tomorrow. It's time to go on a little book hunting."


	5. Top ten anime betrayals ft: Kuroo tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing KUROO!!

Book shipments were definitely your personal hell. The three large cardboard boxes arranged haphazardly over the front of your store was sneering at you condescendingly and you stared down at them aghast. Normally you would love unstacking the books one by one and reslotting them through the cases in the order they were supposed to be in. Something about the shiny new covers and the stiff pages were so comforting to you. However, this time the book shipments arrived the delivery men didn't deliver it all the way inside the shop and just slapped it down on the front. 

How was that okay!? Apparently customer service didn't exist for capitalist companies like amazon. You placed your hands on your hips and dragged a tired hand through your hair as you tried to think of what to do. Suddenly, a mental image of Ushijima, Iwaizumi and Oikawa rose to mind and you suppressed a laugh as you think back to the chaotic week it had been. It seemed like your life had gotten so much more exciting with new friends.

But you could hardly wait for them to conveniently come along and just lug all the boxes in for you. You were a strong, independent woman that could do this! Rolling out your shoulders and cracking your fingers, you eyed the boxes that came up to your literal waist. Something in you told you that you might have to call up the doctor for your back after this. Steeling yourself, you squatted down and grunted as you grappled with the smooth sides for some kind of purchase on them. You managed to wedge your fingers in between the bottom of the box and the sidewalk and placed as much strength as you could into your arms. It lifted for a singular, anticipation filled second then your hands gave out. With a yelp, you yanked away all your fingers as the box came crashing down on the sidewalk and groaned. 

That was one box. One. How were you expected to just carry in all three boxes? What were you, some kind of superwoman with powers? Cursing the delivery men in your head, you sit down on the box and stretch out your legs. You would call out a friend to help but you only had one friend and that was Bella who probably couldn't even lift a gym weight without collapsing. Gnawing on one lip, you shuffled in your pockets for the key to the shop. Maybe you could just rip open all the boxes then carry in each book individually? 

"Excuse me." 

A shadow falls over your face and you look up curiously. A rather tall man was looking down at you with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a casual beige hoodie and slouchy jeans with a pair of ratty converse shoes. His hair looked like...looked like...a absolute birds nest if you were being completely honest. It stuck up everywhere in the most random ways and in a way that could never have been intentional. 

"Yes?" you said after studying him for a brief pause. "Sorry, the store isn't open yet because of these blocking the doorway." 

"I know." he said right back, and he cleared his throat a couple times awkwardly. "Do you want some help with that?" 

You jump up from the box and look at him with fresh eyes. Free labour? Fuck yes this was an absolute score. Without wasting anytime, you grip the stranger by the shoulders so he won't think of running away after making that offer. Your luck was kind of great today, you congratulated yourself. 

"Would I like some help? Yes, I would _love_ some help if you could be as kind to carry these all in for me." you said shaking him slightly with glee. "They aren't that heavy! Don't worry." you assured as you lied through your teeth. The stranger just looked mildly entertained and he walked over to where on of the boxes were. 

"All of these right?" he said casually as he gripped the sides of the box. 

"Yes, but be careful." you said anxiously. What if the box fell down on him and he sued you for emotional and physical damage? Unrealistic, but you never knew what could happen. 

With a exhale, the stranger smoothly drew the box up and jostled it so he could get a better grip and you were shocked at how easily he lifted it up. "Hey, you were right it isn't that heavy." he remarked as he started walking over towards the open shop door. 

"What, are you some kind of secret bodybuilder or something?" you said as you scurried after him. "How can you lift that heavy box so easily?" 

"Or something." he echoed as he kept walking through the aisles. "I do alot of heavy hands on stuff at my work." 

"What kind of work do you do then?" you enquired as you gestured at him to let the box down by a corner at the till. Grabbing a small box knife you start slicing through the sticky tape stuck on top. 

"Well, I specialize in all kinds of things but mainly at work I do hand to hand combat teaching." he replied as you started to stack up the books one by one. 

"Hand to hand combat teaching? What, do you own a martial arts studio?" 

"Yeah, it's kind of like that." he said vaguely. 

You looked back at him and walked over to where the other boxes were and he started carrying the second one over to the same spot. "So, have you come here for a book? I really shouldn't be making a customer do this but thank you anyway." 

"It's not a problem," he replied easily. "I have come here for a book. The names Kuroo, what's yours?" 

"Y/N! Okay Kuroo, could you open that box as well than?" you asked as you started pushing the books into the bookcases. Kuroo nodded and ripped the box open with his hands. "Uh, you could have just asked me for the box knife." 

He smiled at you and shrugged lazily. "What can I say, I was hoping to impress the pretty girl." 

You stared at him and cleared your throat awkwardly as you turn back to the bookcase but internally you were panicking. What were you supposed to do when someone was trying to flirt with you again? You really really _really_ doubted you could just say 'poggers' and move on. Were you supposed to compliment him back or what?

Kuroo seemed to notice your lack of response and the mood shifted from awkward to a easier kind of comfort. "Relax, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just saying you are absolutely gorgeous. I came here to see what all the fuss was about you know? My buddies referred me to this place." 

You tilted your head at him and give a nod. It was kind of freaky that he had known exactly what you were feeling like but at least you didn't have to address it anymore. "Which buddies? I might know them." you asked curiously. 

He smirked and seemed to be muffling a couple of laughs. "I have literally no doubt that you do know them. There's a couple. You know, Oikawa and Iwaizumi? We know each other. Ushijima as well but I'm not that close with him. We just chat occasionally."

Your eyes widened. "It's a small world. I do know them, you're right." Recalling what had happened yesterday, you try not to tinge red. "They definitely stand out. I swear that they were wearing suits in a cafe." 

He rolls his eyes and idly flicks through the pages of a little red book, propping it on his knee as his fingers traced over the smooth covers. "I always tell them to tone it down when they go out in public. Wouldn't kill them to lay a bit down low instead of waltzing around in designer suits all the damn time." 

You chuckle at this and finish off with the books you were shelving and moving onto the next one. Kuroo stacked another one of the boxes on top of the other and the both of their combined heights easily dwarfed you. "So, while I'm doing this," you said trailing off as you attempted to throw a YA novel on top of a bookcase, "what kind of book did you come in here for?" 

Kuroo hummed and shifted slightly so that he was comfortably propped against the wall, his long legs spread out on the ground. "Anything you recommend?" 

You try not to huff at that and rolled your eyes. " I need at least a base to work off of to recommend something you know. What genres do you prefer to read?" 

"Why, not going to give me the same speciality recommandation like you did for Oikawa?" 

Your cheeks flamed and you discreetly fanned yourself with a magazine pamphlet. "It was really a spur of the moment thing. I honestly didn't even think that I would be right." 

Propping his chin on his knee, Kuroo smiled at you rather wolfishly. "I don't mind either way." he sang. 

Sucking your lips in, you looked at him up and down trying to assess what would be right for him. 

"Woah, checking me out now aren't you." he said jokingly. 

Letting out a sound that started like a dying engine you quickly turned back around to the other side and try not to stammer. "I mean, I was just assessing you for the book not checking you not not like that you aren't extremely attractive and obviously very capable but oh my god moving on-" 

It would be great if the ground just opened up and swallowed you whole, you thought as you bored holes into the boxes next to you with just your eyes. Maybe you should manifest it. _Ground open ground open ground open ground open please-_

Kuroo seemed to enjoy teasing you immensely and he was smiling to himself. You realized that you had been staring at him again and resisted the urge to bury your head in your hands. What was wrong with you recently? You should just focus on his books for now. You coughed and your eyes darted around for something that would fit the vibes of Kuroo but no book screamed at you to come get it. "Uh, how do you feel about the adventure genre?" you threw out. 

"I'm fine with anything you pick for me so don't worry and just go with your instincts." he reassured.

You placed your hands behind your back and intertwined the fingers together as you walked around the bookcase out of sight of Kuroo's eyes. There wasn't anything here either. You racked your brain for any option to come up but every single title that came to mind you rejected. There just wasn't anything right about it. Suddenly, a thought struck you and your eyes widened as you remembered the boxes of fresh new books just sitting around the corner. Of course! How could you have been so dense. You could get a book from there as well! 

Enthusiastically skidding around the edge, Kuroo looked startled to see you shooting out behind the case. You made a beeline for the boxes practically tripping over yourself in a haste to get them. The boxes got closer, and closer to your face and you made to stop but you just kept sliding. The momentum from your initial rush to get here wasn't going to let you stop in time and there was only time for a brief moment of panic before you screwed your eyes shut and hoped that it wasn't going to hurt too bad. 

There was a dull thud and a shock vibrated through your body as your head hit the ground. The ground was alot softer than you would think , you thought after a beat of silence. It almost didn't hurt at all and it was like a warm little pillow cradling the back of your head. Speaking of warmth, what was that on your lips? 

Wait a minute

Eyes flying open in alarm, you saw Kuroo. Or rather, you saw Kuroo's eyes incredibly close to yours and his body awkwardly hovering over yours. He looked alarmed as well and you realized that the warmth you had felt on your lips was Kuroo's lips. Kuroo was...kissing you. 

Kuroo was kissing you? Your mouth opened in a little gasp of surprise at the shock of the situation and then you immediately regretted it as the kiss deepened. Your lips weren't virgin by any means, Chadwick Gerns had had the honor of stealing your first kiss from you in the sheds behind school in seventh grade but still something about this seemed so much more intimate then a rushed peck. 

The door swung open at that very moment with a slam and a cheerful jingle startling you into pushing Kuroo off with as much strength as you could muster in your arms. He rolled off you without a complaint and the two of you looked up like a deer caught in headlights. 

Ushijima, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood at the doorway motionless. Their mouths were hanging open in absolute shock and when their eyes all collectively moved towards Kuroo who had gotten back up on his feet their eyes bugged open even more than it had been before. Oikawa's hand raised to his mouth in slow motion and he whispered in the dead silence. 

"Kuroo, what the fuck." 

The whisper broke the tension in the room and you scrambled up and arranged your hair back to the way it was. You didn't look too disheveled right? Iwaizumi and Ushijima were by your side in a heartbeat and they stood in front of your like some kind of impenetrable wall fortress of six foot five muscle. Oikawa was in the middle of cornering Kuroo and everybody started talking about once. 

"Biggest betrayal-"

"What happened to the bro code-"

"How did you even _know_ this bookshop exists." 

Kuroo raised his hands in a placating gesture and tried to speak over the hubbub. "Let me explain guys. Guys? GUYS." His voice rose and he attempted to pry Oikawa's head lock off him. "Oikawa stop strangling me and hear me out." 

Ushijima raised one unimpressed eyebrow and crossed his arms somehow looking even more intimidating then he did before. "Why should we hear you out? You're a scheming Nekoma." 

Kuroo sighed at this and just gave up on prying off Oikawa who was now just dangling from Kuroo's neck like some kind of human scarf accessory. "Can you let me explain without letting my sector's reputation precede me?"

"No thanks." everybody chimed in and Kuroo looked like he was suffering from extreme mental agony. Honestly, you were just really confused. 

"Uhm. What's happening?" you squeaked out. "What just happened?" As soon as those words left your mouth, you immediately regretted it as every single head in the shop swung in your direction. Oikawa clambered down from Kuroo and rushed over to you and you instinctively took a step back. He seemed to notice this and he slowed down in his motions. Grabbing your hands, he kissed the back of your palm sweetly and looked back up at you. 

"Kuroo didn't do anything bad to you right angel? Just the fact that his dirty little lips touched yours is kind of horrible but don't worry I'll teach him a lesson for you." he promised earnestly. Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him straight up. Oikawa kept holding onto your hands stubbornly and he ruthlessly chopped them away. 

"Don't crowd her." he ordered and you nod gratefully in his direction. "Did Kuroo do anything bad to you?" 

You stared at them and looked down on the floor of the shop. It was littered in books in one corner and the cursed box was tipped over on it's side. "Oh no, Kuroo was actually just protecting me from the box that fell over. It was a complete accident!" 

At your words of reassurance, everybody seemed to relax a smidgen but Ushijima still glared daggers at Kuroo. Kuroo sent a apologetic look to you and tried to step closer but Ushijima kept blocking his path. "I'm really sorry about that. You must have been pretty shocked." 

You nodded faintly. 

"Well, now that it turned out this way, I should take responsibility for my actions." declared Kuroo while still trying to sidestep Ushijima. "I am actually really sorry about that." 

Oikawa nodded. "You should take responsibility, you're right. Iwa-chan, do you want to sock him in the face for Y/N?" 

Iwaizumi nodded easily at this and he rolled his sleeves up. "Stay still." 

Kuroo stepped back quickly. "No, not the kind of responsibility I meant. Y/N," he called out to you. "Let me take you out on a date." 

The moment these words left Kuroo's mouth, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Ushijima looked at each other and collectively decided to put aside their differences for a singular moment and unite to defeat the biggest threat. With this in mind, they all swung around to face you as well. 

"Don't say yes, Y/N. He burned my house down and ran over my grandma with his lawn mower then sued me for the damage his lawn mower took." 

"Yeah, I don't know if I ever told you this before but he secretly writes smurf fanfictions because he has a thing for their blue skin." 

Kuroo looked rather offended at this but brushed it aside. "Don't slander my good name. Anyway, I hope that you will let me take responsibility for my actions. How about a dinner date? Or maybe a amusement park? We can go anywhere you want." 

You pause and try not to perk up at the promise of free food. You shouldn't say yes to that...right? As if sensing your hesitation, Ushijima immediately switched his game. 

"I want to go on a date with Y/N too. Let me take responsibility for making you angry when we first met." he said immediately. 

"Wait, if this is how you guys are going to play it. Y/N, I'll take you on the best date there is! Don't go with these losers, you'll regret it." said Oikawa frantically. 

Not one to fall behind, Iwaizumi chimed in as well. "I heard that there's a new udon shop that opened up. I'm good friends with the owners there. Come with me to try it out Y/N" 

The four kept arguing over each other and it got louder and louder until you just couldn't handle it anymore. "Enough!" you screamed. Everybody immediately fell silent and you took a few deep breaths in. "I have an idea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no set posting schedule. This one goes out to all my 17 readers, I love you all.   
> NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN


	6. What is this? Buy one simp get three free?

"So let me get this straight. Your solution was to go on a outing with _all_ of them?" repeated Bella for what seemed like the fifth time already. You rolled your eyes and she hissed as her hand shook. "Stay still and let me apply the eyeliner properly!"

You sigh and shift around in your chair. "Everyone was just being so loud and it was the first thing that popped into my head! Plus, all they want to do is like repay me or whatever so this is a win for all of us. I get free food, they get a guilt-free conscience and we both go along our respective ways." 

Bella paused from where she was currently trying to decide a shade of eyeshadow and twirled around. "Do you really think that they want to take you out on dates so they can _repay you?_ "

You blink up at her confused. "Why else? Plus, I get why Kuroo would do it but Oikawa and Iwaizumi are just tagging along basically. Ushijima...well I can never understand what he's thinking but he said that it's because he made me mad when he first came."

Bella tried like she was trying not to cry or scream from the frustration. "Sometimes your stupidity genuinely gives me a migraine." Walking over to her closet, she aggressively grabbed several clothes hangers and thrust a pink skirt in front of you. "My only mission today is to make you drop dead gorgeous for your date. And no matter what you try to convince yourself with, you are going on a date with not one, but FOUR men." 

You winced and take the skirt from her. "I really don't think..."

"I'm in charge here! Now go put that on."

\-----

A while later, you were standing in the middle of Bella's room. She had eventually settled on a cute lilac top that was tied up in the middle and some black flared jeans. It was paired with a small matching shoulder bag that was also black and your hair was half up half down, and it flowed down your shoulders. Nodding in satisfaction at your appearance, you hugged Bella quickly and left her apartment. As you were latching the door shut, your phone buzzed and you checked who was texting you. 

**Kuroo**

Hey, we'll be waiting in front of the movie theatre in 15. 

You send back a quick text back with an affirmative, and start walking over to where the movie theatre was. It was a beautiful day outside, and you took a couple moments to breathe in the air. Before you knew it, your thoughts started to wander again. Why exactly did Kuroo so insistent on repaying you? He had kissed you sure, but it was all necessary from the falling boxes. And let's not address how somehow they all knew each other? Jeez, you knew it was a small world but there was no need for it to be that small. Before you knew it, you had reached the theatre, and you rounded the corner. 

Oikawa and Ushijima seemed to be bickering with each other while Iwaizumi just stood there impassively and Kuroo looked completely zoned out. They were all wearing casual hoodies with the exception of Oikawa who was wearing a white button down shirt. 

"Ushijima, for the _last_ time I am not going to shiratorizawa! You've seen me stick a bandaid on one person and you just decided that I would be a great fit for your sector?" 

"It was good placement of the bandaid." 

"There is no such THING as good placement of bandaid." 

You jog up to them and gently tap Ushijima on the shoulder. At this, he turned around immediately and so did everybody else. "Sorry, did you wait long?" 

There was a pregnant pause and as if on cue every boy flushed red. The summer heat must be acting up, you thought as you lifted a hand to shade your eyes from the beaming rays. 

"You look nice." said Iwaizumi softly. 

"Really nice!" piped in Kuroo as he shoved his suddenly clammy hands into his pockets. 

"You are very pretty." said Ushijima as he appraised you. "I knew that already though." 

Oikawa just stood there bug-eyed and gaping and Iwaizumi slapped his back aggressively. Shaking out of his stupor, he nodded in agreement. You smiled at them cheerfully. "Thanks guys, you don't look too bad yourselves." 

Kuroo tried to slid a sneaky hand across your shoulder as he started to guide you towards the front entrance of the theatre. "Any snacks you want to eat? My treat, don't worry about it." 

You grin at the mention of snacks and even wider when he told you he was paying. If he insisted who were you to refuse? Making a beeline towards the snack booth, you start to rifle through the aisles of sweets and sticky candy. Kuroo makes to follow behind you but was stopped by a large arm. 

"Hey man, let me through." 

Ushijima looked at Kuroo and shook his head. "While she's distracted let's have a little talk." Pushing him back steadily, Oikawa and Iwaizumi intercept him and cage him in until he's standing mid-centre. "Why were you at that bookshop." 

Kuroo let out a laugh and lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Yo, chill guys. Thought we were mafia homies yeah?" 

Oikawa kicked him in the back of the leg and hissed. "Don't say that so loudly." 

As if a switch was flipped, Kuroo got serious. "For real though. Can someone tell me why you three are hanging around a civilian who knows absolutely nothing about the kind of stuff we do?" Dragging a hand through his hair and mussing it up even more, he furrowed his brows. "I just came over because I was bored. I heard something about a girl and how Ushijima was dropping by alot lately. I did talk with her but that was before you guys all came in and I seem to have severely underestimated how much you guys are gone past the point of no return."

Ushijima had the decency to look kind of embarrassed at the mention of him and Kuroo kept barging on. "What were you guys thinking? She seems like a genuinely nice girl and she's really pretty to boot. If you guys keep loitering around her you have _no_ idea what kind of stuff might go down in the future. There's been shit ton of discord within the Inarizaki sector. Well, more than usual anyway." 

"We didn't really mean anything by it. It just happened." said Oikawa softly. "And what's this about Inarizaki?" 

"She doesn't deserve to just be in the dark like this. She doesn't have any idea who we are or what kind of dangers that might go down because she's around us. You need to use this date as a last time thing, wrap up the loose ends, and just leave her life quietly." 

Everyone seems conflicted at this and Ushijima huffed a quiet sigh. 

"I don't want to." 

The words cut through the tense silence and Kuroo turned around to gape at him. "What the fuck Ushi? Don't be selfish, you need to look at the bigger picture here."

Ushijima shrugged. "I don't want to. I like her alot. She's so nice and funny and I want to be around her more and more not less." 

"Look, you're not being a nice guy right now. She's a nice girl. She needs a nice guys! And we," said Oikawa as he gestured around the circle. "are not nice people." 

Kuroo looked relieved that Oikawa was at least on his side now. Iwaizumi seemed to be in deep thought, as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "Exactly. So, let's pack it up." said Kuroo. 

"I'm not a nice guy." declared Ushijima. 

"Yeah no shit sherlock, that's why we're telling you it-"

'I'm not a nice guy." he repeated. "that's why I'm not going to stop being around her. I'm not nice enough to do that. I know what I want, so i'm going to get it no matter what it takes. I know, I'm selfish, arrogant and maybe she doesn't deserve this. But, I want her so I'm not going to leave." 

"The danger-"

"We're the top heads of the entire mafia. You think I can't handle a couple grunt minions?" With this, Ushijima turned around and started walking over to where you were still deliberating over the sour gummy worms or the skittles. Putting a gentle hand on your shoulder, you jumped in surprise. 

"Oh hey Ushi!" you chirped. "Where's Kuroo? He promised to pay."

Ushijima eyes crinkled ever so slightly and he inclined his head towards the register. "I've got it." You looked confused for a second but happily walked to check out the massive mountain of food. From a distance away, Iwaizumi finally uncrossed his arms and straightened up. 

"I'm not going to play nice either." he said and he left Kuroo and Oikawa behind as he started towards you who was chattering away to the cashier. Oikawa seemed to instinctively follow but then paused. He looked conflicted as he glanced between Kuroo and you but when Iwaizumi rested a hand on your head and started guiding you towards the movie booth he started walking away silently. 

Kuroo tried not to scream in absolute frustration and mentally imagined him strangling every single one of them. Fools. Every last one of them. He could testify on his full twenty years of living that this was not going to end well. Slumping down, he let out a huff and rolled his head back before breaking out into a light jog to catch up with the others who was at the entrance of the movie screening now. Guess he just had to tag along as well as preventative measures. He was a man of impeccable self-control but if everybody else was just going ahead what was stopping him? 

\-------

You stopped by the entrance as you munched on some buttery popcorn that was spilling out of it's carton. Kuroo was gesturing at you to pause for a minute so you pulled back everybody else to wait for him to catch up as well. "Which movie are we watching?" you asked curiously as Kuroo finally managed to get to where you're small group was. 

"We're watching some kind of horror film I think." said Iwaizumi as he glanced down at the tickets again. "It's another screening of IT 2." 

You beamed as you shoved your face with even more popcorn. "Oh, I watched that one with Bella! It was pretty good." 

Oikawa looked pretty excited as well as he latched onto your shoulder and took a handful of the snacks. "I love movies." he declared enthusiastically. Ushijima strode over to where he was dangling off you and picked him up and roughly tossed him aside. You were unfazed and just continued into the room. Almost tripping over the stairs in the dark, you grabbed onto the back of Iwaizumi shirt to steady yourself and let go again. 

"Careful." he murmured and you nodded in thanks. Scanning the rows for your seat, you spotted it in the middle. The place was practically empty, the exception being two girls talking to each other in hushed voices at the very front. You scurried up the stairs and slid into the spot. Behind you, Ushijima seemed to lag as he realized that there were only two seats next to you and one of them would have to sit further away. As if spurned on by that face, he barged ahead quickly and claimed the seat on your right so rapidly that Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuroo just blinked blankly at him. As he cocked a satisfied brow at them, they flew into a flurry of limbs to fight over the last remaining seat until Kuroo kicked Oikawa in the shins and stole the spot. 

Meanwhile, you were digging through your purse for a quick check of the time and to text a quick update to Bella when the lights dimmed. Pausing, you focused your attention on the screen and pulled the snacks closer within arms distance. With a booming sound, the movie started. 

\------

Stretching out with a yawn, you slump back in your seat and smush your cheek against the plush velvet of the seat. The movie had been as good as the first time you've seen it and it left you feeling drowsy and content like watching movies always did for you. The lights shuddered back on and you blinked up. 

"That was fun wasn't it?" you said as you nudged Kuroo. Kuroo looked at you blearily as well from where he had been practically draped like a blanket over the chair and nodded. Ushijima stood up as nonplussed as he had been when he first entered and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were stretching out their arms as well. Offering one broad hand to you, he waited patiently as you tentatively grasped it. It was warm, and it completely dwarfed your hands. Calloused and sturdy, he pulled you up out of your seat and you tried not to pointedly stare at the way your hands were interlinked. 

Kuroo reached over and tugged you away with a sharp look at Ushijima and placed the empty bucket of popcorn into your arm as he guided you to the exit. Looking back, he scowled at Ushijima who was staring forlorn at his hand. God, they were already so whipped for her.

"Alright, what should we do now?" asked Iwaizumi as he caught up. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was flicking on the screen of his phone. 

"Let's go have lunch yeah?" said Oikawa. "What kind of foods do you like angel-chan?"

You smiled at them. "Oh I don't mind whichever! Whatever sounds good to you guys is fine for me." 

"God you're adorable." wailed Oikawa as he clutched as his heart like you had taken a bow and arrow and shot him through it. "But still, we want to go where you choose." 

"Pasta then." you promptly decided. "Pasta always. Pasta life."

"Pasta it is." said Oikawa nodding. "Let's go to that Michelangelo italian place. Hurry up. let's go!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this took literally ten years i'm sorry but the next one will be a solid 10 pages to make it up to you guys. I've just been in absolute lethargy because of lockdown lol


	7. Bestie vibes only

The universe was a joke. 

No, really. 

Your head throbbed with a feverish intensity and your eyes felt like gritty sand. As you slowly came to your senses, you automatically tried to wiggle around with your body only to be restrained by what seemed to be a ziptie. There was a thick strip of fabric wrapped around your head and your face was smushed against some musty fabric. With your ear pressed on the seat of what you assumed was a car, you could hear the tires rolling over the road and your body jolted when it bumped over a rock. 

Where in the sweet fucks were you? You swallowed nervously and your throat stung as the spit slid down. Casting your mind back, you desperately tried to figure out why you were trussed up like a sacrificial offering in the back of a car. 

\-------

**FIVE HOURS BEFORE**

"So Y/N what do you like to do for fun?" 

You smiled at up at Kuroo and hitched your purse up a little higher wishing that you had just worn something with pockets. "I don't really have many hobbies, most of my time goes towards managing my bookshop." you replied. 

Ushijima nods at this. "Yes, her bookshop is very nice." 

"You would know since you tried to buy it," you snarked back. Iwaizumi snorted then schooled his face into a neutral expression but Oikawa started cackling. "That's right," you said solemnly. "Never forget." 

Ushijima shrugged nonchalantly. "It let me meet you so I think it was a blessing." 

You gaped at that and turned your face away. Your head felt very hot all of a sudden and you fanned yourself with one hand. It should be completely illegal to say things like that in a straight face, you thought. Almost made you fall for him. "Yeah well it should be a blessing because we're friends now." you said jokingly. 

Why did you say that. You immediately wanted to throw yourself off the curb and into the amazon rainforest to become detached from civilization and never speak to another human being for the rest of your life. Why did you SOUND like that? You sounded so conceited! What if you guys weren't friends and you were just making that up in your head? God, this was so embarrassing for you. In your defense though it sounded great in the moment because you guys had even talked about his sons. That had meant something right? 

Ushijima looked mildly displeased as soon as the word friend slipped out of your mouth and Kuroo slapped him on the back with a small smirk on his face. "Yes, I suppose." he agreed. 

"That's right." drawled Kuroo. "You guys seem like _great f_ riends. Quite shocking really considering how he doesn't get out much. He's practically a social recluse." 

Oikawa had his phone out and was checking down every once in a while to see if we were heading the right way with google maps. "That's right Y/N, you don't even want to be his friend. Let me tell you about that one time-" 

Kuroo kicked him in the shin harshly and OIkawa howled dramatically as he clutched his leg. "If it's work related, no thanks. I don't want to think about work right now." 

Iwaizumi seemed to catch on almost immediately and he slung a casual arm around Oikawa who was spluttering at Kuroo and dragged him off to the side to whisper something to him. Oikawa nodded and they both veered back towards the group. 

"Work related?" you asked curiously. "Speaking of which, what do you guys do for work? You said you all knew each other because of work, didn't you?" 

You had been curious about what they did for a living for ages. Kuroo had already told you that he did hand to hand combat teaching so you had just kind of assumed that he was some kind of personal martial arts trainer. Not a common job but it wasn't too surprising. What you really wanted to know was how Ushijima was able to afford literally five cows and henchmen if he was one as well. Maybe the personal trainer gig just really paid well. 

"Well, you already know I teach stuff. Ushijima here actually is a medic. He's very qualified and is one of the most in demand doctors in the prefecture." said Kuroo. 

Your eyes widened and you looked towards Ushijima. "Wow, that's kind of impressive."

"Me and Oikawa both work in marketing media." said Iwaizumi as he ran his hand over his hair and you looked at them with impressed eyes as well. 

"So, how do you all know each other then?" you asked. 

They paused at that and there was a heavy pause. "Uh. you know we've bumped into each other here and there when we were working so we just say we're work colleagues."

You furrowed your brows vaguely confused. You wanted to probe a little more and find out more about them but you didn't really want to come off as nosy. Kuroo clapped his hands together jolting everyone out of the silence and turned to Oikawa. 

"How much further do we have to go? I swear we've been walking for ages already..."

"Shut up, it's only three more minutes." Oikawa sniped back. "You won't die from a little walk." 

True enough, the pasta place came into view a couple moments later. It had slanted cursive spelling out 'michelangelo' on the top and elegant glass doors. You tried to not look too excited as you sped up walking a little faster. The inside of the store was just as classy as the outside and there was a waiter at the front waiting patiently as we all streamed in. 

"May I guide you to a table?" 

\----------

**FOUR HOURS BEFORE**

The pasta was maybe the best thing you had ever ate in your entire life. The lunch had passed by rapidly with cheerful bantering and talking and you had just focused savouring the taste of the food. Iwaizumi had looked at you fondly when he saw you smile to yourself because of how good the food was and gently slid his dessert over to you as well. You took it with glad hands and flushed cheeks. 

"Y/N! Do you want to eat any more dessert? Iwaizumi dessert is probably dirty, you don't want to eat that trust me." said Kuroo when he had seen your two dessert plates. You grinned at him and shook your head. 

"It's alright Kuroo, this much is fine for me." 

He pouted and Iwaizumi raised an satisfied eyebrow at him."Well, if we're all finishing up now where should we head to next?" he asked. 

Oikawa took a sip of his water and leaned back. "Y/N what do you feel like doing? I heard there's a nice arcade around here."

You nodded absentmindedly. "That's sounds good to me." 

\-------

**TWO HOURS BEFORE**

The arcade was lit up in blazes of red and oranges. It was dim with flashing cheerful lights everywhere advertising the games. The sound of clicking and animated sounds filled the air and your eyes bounced from one stall to another. Running up to one of the crane games you slip in some money and start to enthusiastically jiggle the lever. The small stuffed dog that you were aiming for kept slipping away whenever the machine lifted it up and you were getting impatient. "This is a scam." you muttered to yourself under your breath as you slapped a random blue button in hopes that it would magically do something. 

Oikawa peered over your shoulder and when he saw what you were doing his eyes lit up. "I'm so good at these games." he crowed. 

You gladly cleared the way for him and gestured dramatically towards the game. "All yours." 

Oikawa took the lever gracefully and you watched as he fiddled around with it. After a couple seconds of just playing around with the controls he put in some money. Cracking his neck, he stretched out with a flair before turning around and winking at you. "Which one do you want? Was it the dog?" 

You nod with your nose practically pressed up against the glass. "It's the dark brown one," you said softly. For now, it was just you and Oikawa as Iwaizumi had gone off to try out a racing game that had caught his eye and Kuroo had challenged Ushijima to do a horror game stimulation with him.

Oikawa brushed his hair back and his nose scrunched up in concentration as he very carefully nudged the lever a smidgen to the right. With a whirrr of noise it sprang to motion and he pursed his lips together as he pushed down on a button on the side. The silver claw was gradually moved little by little until it was hovering right above the brown dog. You were holding your breath and it seemed like Oikawa was as well. Deeming it the perfect time for the claw to descend, he exhaled loudly then smacked the GO button. It descended down and was lost for a second in the masses of fluffy stuffed toys but soon emerged. 

You and Oikawa let out a breathless shriek of victory as the claw came back up with the dog toy firmly in its grasp and high fived each other. It was dropped down the chute with a clunk and Oikawa leaned down to pick it up. With a bright smile, he pushed it into your hands. 

"I told you I was great at these games." he said laughing.

You hugged the dog to your chest and shuffled side to side in glee. "I'll name it in honor of you." you said nodding your head. "I don't think you ever told me your first name. What was it?" 

"It's Tooru." 

"Then what do I call my dog? Should I call him mini Tooru?" 

He beamed at that and you took it as a confirmation. Sticking mini Tooru into your purse you nudged him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go find the others!" you said cheerfully as you tugged on his arm. "I have to introduce them to my new dog." 

After some searching, you found Ushijima and Kuroo leaving the horror game as casual as they had entered it.

"That wasn't scary at all." complained Kuroo. "It said that it was the scariest stimulation here! Ushijima looked unfazed even when that ghost had popped up." 

"I wasn't scared of the ghost because I see your face all the time." replied Ushijima as he checked the time on his watch. 

Kuroo's mouth dropped and he whipped towards you. "Y/N did you hear that? Should I report this as bullying? I think I'm going to report this as bullying." 

Iwaizumi suddenly popped up out of nowhere and he patted you on the head. "Since when was stating facts called bullying?" he said mildly and the two of you chuckled. 

'Since we're all here, how about we try one of the group games?" you asked as you pointed at the gun shooting game in the corner. "That one looks fun." 

Walking over to it, you pick up one of the fake plastic guns that were laid out on the table and prop it up on your shoulder. Squinting your eye, you peered through the scope and pretended to shoot the zombies on the screen. Everybody picked up one of the guns on the table and you leaned forward to push some coins into the slot. 

"I'll crush you all at this." you said jokingly as you turned around to face them. Ushijima raised the pistol he was holding and settled into a casual position. 

"Don't think we'll go down that easily." 

The game started with a beep and the zombies started to invade the screens. You aimed with the little red dot on their torso's, heads and legs and clicked away manically. 

Despite your best efforts, you still somehow managed to die before anybody else did. As your game character fell down with a grunt, you rolled your head back and placed the gun down disappointed. "Awww, I died already. Is anybody else dead yet?' you asked as you peered over at the four. As you looked onto their screens, your mouth dropped open. Kuroo was calmly shooting away all the zombies with precise headshots and looked unfazed as he reloaded his virtual gun in a flash. Ushijima had a full health bar and was blasting away all the enemies. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were doing just as well as they aimed and fired rapidly. Slowly covering your mouth with your hand you watched as the four of them demolished all the enemies on the screen. 

"...you've done this before." you said blankly as the words 'PERFECT SCORE!" flashed on all of their screens. "Why on earth were you guys so good at that? Did you all just play this game non-stop in your free time together or what?" 

Kuroo looked a bit sheepish as he seemed to snap out of the tranquil state he was in and he gently put down the gun. "Well, my friend is really into these kind of games and he forces me to play with him sometimes." 

"Beginner's luck." said Ushijima breezily. 

You paused for a moment and stared at him. "Beginner's luck." you echoed. He nodded. 

You shrugged after digesting this. Maybe the game was easier then you had actually thought it was. To be fair, you weren't the most knowledgable on games so you honestly had no idea if this was normal or not. Since he had said beginner's luck you were just going to take on surface level.

"You guys were good enough to be professional gamers." you remarked. "Guess I couldn't beat you after all." 

Oikawa leaned on your shoulder. "How about some celebratory ice cream?' he suggested. 

"Celebrating my loss or your success?" you asked dryly. 

He shrugged as he stepped away. "Both." 

\----------

**TEN MINUTES BEFORE**

You had entered the arcade after lunch time but when you exited the sky was already fading to dark. Blinking in surprise at how late it had gotten you walked down the sidewalk that was illuminated by the restaurant signs. 

"Alright, which kind of ice creams do you guys want?" asked Iwaizumi. 

"Get me a popsicle." said Kuroo. 

"Same but make it cherry flavoured." said Oikawa.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "You're coming with me to the shop shitty kawa."

"What! I wanted to stay with angel-chan though." screeched Oikawa. 

"Tough luck. What about you, Y/N?"

"Anything is fine." you replied back. "Just get me the same one you're getting." 

"Get me whatever as well." said Ushijima. 

Everybody stopped in front of a small wooden bench and you sat down on it with a relieved sigh. Kicking your feet up and down, you looked around. There was a small alleyway that was directly beside the bench and the convenience store was just down the street. 

"You guys wait for us there okay?" said Oikawa as he started getting dragged away by Iwaizumi. "We'll be back soon." 

As their backs got further and further away, you motioned at Ushijima and Kuroo to sit down on the bench beside you. Kuroo plopped down unceremoniously and casually looped an arm behind you, resting it on the top of the bench. Ushijima immediately removed it. 

"Today was fun," you said wistfully. "I really enjoyed it." 

"I enjoyed it as well." said Ushijima softly. "Let's do it ag-" 

The mood was interrupted when your phone blared loudly and you let out a small sound of surprise. Fumbling to open your purse, you grabbed it and stood up from the bench as you answered. "Sorry guys, just one moment." you said apologetically to both. 

"Hello?" you whispered into the phone. Walking away from the bench, you turned into that small alleyway for a little more privacy. "Who is this?" The line remained silent and you looked back towards the bench where Ushijima and Kuroo had started to talk to each other. 

"Hello?" you repeated again. Taking the phone away from your ear, you peered down at the contact that had called you. It was a unknown number and you cocked your head confused. The line was silent and you brought it up to your ear one more time to see if anybody was talking. There was a sudden crackle and a chill raced down your spine. Suddenly paranoid of the shadows lurking, you quickly turned your head to see behind you when a bitter acrid smell assaulted your nose. 

Your vision started blacking out and your phone clattered to the ground as your grip loosened. 

_What was happening?_


	8. kidnapping not advised please just do your taxes

Kuroo was furious. At himself, at everyone, at those dimwits who decided that taking along a civilian girl in public with important people was a smart idea. 

Oh wait. 

That dimwit was him! 

This moment would probably take the cake for top ten stupidest things he's done and he had done alot of stupid things before. "Have you called the crows yet?" he snapped impatiently at Oikawa who was currently smashing away at the keyboard of his phone like there was no tomorrow. 

'I've already contacted them. I've got them to set their elite on it so let's think about this rationally." Oikawa replied his eyes still glued to his screen. 

'Fess up, who did you guys piss off." said Iwaizumi as he leaned over Oikawa's shoulder to read whatever it was that he was doing on there. "Who's stupid enough to do this?" 

Kuroo bit down on his lip as he ran through a mental list of his enemies in his head then immediately quit. There was just too many, sue him. Ushijima was sitting stoically on the bench, his face impassive as he gazed off into the distance. Lord knew what that man was thinking. 

They had looked away for one second. One. When Kuroo had realized that it had been a while since Y/N had come back out he had glanced over his shoulder down the slight alley to check where she was only to be greeted by nobody and nothing. She had moved slightly away from them to make a call and then disappeared into thin air. Now they were all gathered around the bench and he was two seconds away from saying 'screw this' and going on a rampage. 

Oikawa's brows lifted and he slapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder urgently. "Guys, the crows gave me an update. They think it's the rouges behind this." 

Kuroo bit down on his lip. "The rouges?" he echoed. "They aren't a full organization though?" 

Ushijima shook his head and seemed to come back to life. "No but there's been some recent developments. Not sure if you guys have heard but apparently there's been some activities stirring up in the west and east sides of the division." 

Iwaizumi snapped his fingers. "Actually I did hear about that. That issue was small and pretty harmless so they were low on the priority list." 

"And look how that ended up." said Oikawa sourly. "with a kidnapped girl." 

"Hey, don't blame me for this. Have they got a location drop yet?" 

"It's been like, ten minutes. Even though it's the crows we're talking about I doubt they'll have it." replied Oikawa. 

Kuroo's leg jittered back and forth and tension was coiled up and down his spine. "I knew I should have done something back at the theatre." A sudden anger rose up in him and he turned to face Ushijima. Jabbing a finger into his shoulder, Kuroo glared at him with burning eyes. "I told you. I TOLD you this was going to happen." 

"Kuroo-"

"No. You don't get to Kuroo me. What was it you said?" said Kuroo seething. "You said, I'm the head of the mafia. What are some grunt minions? And now look, we're all sitting here on the bench." he said as his voice got louder and louder. He gestured out with a vicious slice of his hand. "minus the girl you said that you would protect. We bring danger to those around us Wakatoshi. Do you understand now? Do you see how I was right? How the very thing I warned you against is happening right before our eyes?" 

Ushijma seemed unreadable and unreachable. His gaze was dull, his face like it had been carved out of stone. "You were right. I get it." 

Kuroo sneered at him. "I'm sure the consequences of your actions are hitting you real hard right now." 

"They are." Ushijima said solemnly.

Kuroo slumped down on the bench as the anger drained away. He knew that it wasn't entirely Ushijima's fault but there was the urge inside him to point all the fingers at Ushijima. Push the blame onto him because he couldn't deal with the weight of his own failures. It'd be okay, he chanted to himself. It'd be okay. It'd be okay. It'd be okay. It'd be okay. 

\---------

**Y/N POV**

If you could rate being kidnapped on yelp you would make sure to put zero stars. Negative stars even! The car was dirty, the ziptie was chafing at your wrists and you were pretty sure that if you stopped to actually think about the kind of situation you were currently in you would panic and promptly pass out. 

Well, you were pretty sure that was what was going to happen because that was what you had actually done. You were starting to get a crick in your neck and you winced as you shuffled around as quietly as you could. That was going to be a bitch to deal with later. If there was a later of course and your organs weren't going to be harvested and sold on the black market for a small fortune. 

Right. Think positive thoughts only Y/N! On the bright side at least you weren't dead yet. Hopefully it would stay that way forever. 

There was a thick blindfold that was covering your eyes and it rubbed against the top of your eyelids whenever you tried to blink. Shifting your body so that you were presumably facing towards the front seats of the car, you took some several deep breaths and tried to run through every single instagram post on what to do if you were kidnapped. You weren't in the trunk of the car so it wasn't like you could kick out the lights and stick your foot out to alert anybody outside. Casting your mind back more desperately you tried to remember what else instagram had told you. 

'Never get carried to a second location.' flashed through your head and you tried not to roll your eyes. That step was already over and done with so what a big help that was. 

'Attack your kidnappers for a chance to run away.' came up next and you paused. Focusing everything onto your ears, you leaned your head forward a bit more to listen to the people in the front seat. You could vaguely make out someone breathing lightly. One person then, you noted. Or maybe two. To be honest, you needed to get your ears checked. Knew you shouldn't have listened to that music with the volume all the way up. 

"We almost there?" said a deep voice suddenly. It cut through the mild haze that you were in and instantly every muscle in your body tensed. Two people then, you decided. 

"Nah. Boss wanted her further away so that the pesky little birds won't find her as quickly. What you need the toilet or something?" replied a nasally voice. 

"I'm bored." sighed the deeper voice. "Can't we turn on some music? The girl is still knocked out anyway." 

"Boss won't like that." said the nasally voice tersely. 

"Don't be like that. I know you just got that spotify premium. I just want to bop to some ITZY, what a man gotta do for some ITZY huh?" complained the deeper voice. "Bro I know you want to listen to wannabe with me. That shit straight fire." 

There was a heavy pause and then the other voice groaned. "Fine, but only if you don't try to do that shoulder dance move in the car." 

"Brooooooooooo, you know how much I love doing that dance move." 

"Do I look like I care? No dance and I'll put on ITZY." 

"Fine." pouted the deeper voice. You could hear someone's keyboard clicking away and suddenly the catchy music started to thrum through the speakers. "Yeah! ITZY!" shouted the other voice rather enthusiastically and you furrowed your brows. 

Your kidnappers seemed kind of normal. Maybe they were going through a rough patch in life and decided to abduct people to pay their taxes. It was kind of understandable because taxes were horrible. You would kind of regret stabbing someone who had such great taste in music. Not that you had anything to stab them with. As you started to get lost in your thoughts, the car bumped over another rock on the road and you jolted. The panic was slowly starting to set in again. What were your options? you chanted. There were no options! 

The song blared out the last beats and a couple seconds later the car slowed to a halt again. You could hear the clank of the keys as the driver turned the engine off and your breath caught in your throat. The door of the car creaked as they both exited the car and you could hear them opening up the back seat door where you were currently sitting. Going limp against the seat, you screwed your eyes shut under the blindfold. 

"Hey, wake her up." barked the nasally voice. "Wake up unless you want to be stabbed." 

You choked when you heard the last end of his sentence and scrambled upwards the best as you could with your hands and feet still tied. 

"Get out of the car." said the voice. You felt something prod the top of your head and you recoiled back sharply. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." 

Sliding out of your seat, you swayed as your feet met the cold concrete and barely managed to keep yourself from tipping over and face planting. A rough hand tugged the blindfold off your face and your eyes watered as it was suddenly exposed to the colder air outside. 

It was a large warehouse with crates stacked up in the corners and the car parked right in the middle. Swiveling your head around rapidly, it was clear that this was nowhere near the small alley in where you had been taken from. Your eyes latched on to the two figures in front of you. The one with the nasally voice had greasy black hair that was scraped into a small ponytail that rested on the base of his neck. He had beady black eyes and he was small and lithe. The bigger one that seemed bored was leaning against the car. His face was rugged and he looked like he bench pressed elephants for fun. Maybe ate babies as a snack. He had black hair as well but it was practically sheared off with the military buzz cut that he had. 

"What do you want from me?" you asked after some staring. "I swear I'm so poor I can't help you with your taxes." 

"Money's not why." said the tall man sharply. "No more questions." 

Standing up from the spot where he was leaning he walked over to you and you tried to take a step back. Grabbing you by the shoulder, he started to drag you over to the corner of the warehouse and you stumble walked as fast as you could so that you wouldn't fall over. His fingers dug in harshly and you winced. Chucking you to the floor, you almost cracked your skull on the grey concrete and tried not to swear. 

"Stay there and be quiet if you know what's good for you." he snarled. 

You sucked your lips in as you huddled to the corner. Why were you intimated? Nothing could intimidate you! Because there was no way you would be stabbed and left to die. That man was walking a fine line. To think that you were complimenting his music taste when he was manhandling you like you were a piece of dirty cloth he found on the floor. Your throat started to burn in a familiar way and you tried to blink back the tears that had started to drip down your face. You were sure that Ushijima, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had noticed that you were gone by now but what could they even do about it? It could be weeks or months before they could figure out where you were. The police would make them wait 24 hours before submitting a missing persons request and you weren't sure if you had 24 hours to spare. They couldn't find you. You would die here, alone and your body wouldn't be discovered. 

A spear of white hot anger stabbed the murky despair that you had started to fall into and you paused. "F/N Y/N what the fuck do you think you're doing?" you muttered heatedly to yourself. "Die? You're in the prime time of your life! It's ridiculous that you're here feeling sorry for yourself and waiting for men to save you. If you want to live, then it's time to take things in your own hands." 

Sitting up straight, you pinched yourself on the leg harsh enough to leave a red mark. The sting of nails on skin grounded you and you took a quick stock of the situation. The zip ties around your hands and legs would have to go away first if you were planning on doing anything at all. Squinting down at the floor and discreetly trying to look in between the crates you scanned for something to cut your ties with. There was a whole lot of dust in here and the floors were grimy with dirt. 

After desperately searching, your heart dropped as you realized there was nothing on the floors that were useful or close enough for you to use. Clunking your head on the wall, you went limp against it. The earlier motivation that had been flooding through you drained away as quickly as it had come along. Spreading your legs out in front of you, you shifted some more to get comfortable when you pressed your hip to the floor and you felt something digging into your skin. 

Looking down quickly, you saw a small indent in the skinny front pocket of your jeans. Trying to get closer up, you leaned over and stared at it. You couldn't remember what you had put in this pocket but whatever it was it was better than the dust balls rolling around. Taking a quick peek back over at the middle of the warehouse where the two men seemed to be squabbling about something, you writhed around trying to get your fingers to reach in. Keeping a careful eye on the men, you finally managed to grab the thing inside the pocket and you focused on pinching it and getting it out. 

One of the men looked over suddenly and you startled. A key dropped out of the pocket with a small clink and you moved your leg over it to cover up the glint of the silver underneath the dim lights. You waited for him to look away with bated breath and let out a huff when his friend tapped him on the shoulder and started talking again. 

Cheering in mental celebration, you snatched up the key gripping it so tightly in your palm that you were sure there would be a mark. Angling the serrated edges on the ziptie, you gripped it and started sawing away. At this rate it would take a while before you would be able to even make a dent in the zip tie but you were just grateful for the shred of hope it gave you. 

\-------

**Kuroo POV**

"Guys, we got a location drop." screamed Oikawa. 

Kuroo shot to his feet. "Let's leave." he barked. 

"With what car?" replied Iwaizumi dryly. 

"I got this. The crows owe me a couple favours for that time I kept dear Tobio-chan's name off the papers. They're sending Hinata over with a car." said Oikawa nibbling at his thumb. 

Kuroo paced around the sidewalk full of nervous energy. Hopping on the balls of his feet, he rocked back and forth aimlessly. He could feel his fists twitching and clenching out and in. It was like his skin was itching for something or someone to punch. 

A car horn blared and Ushijima started. Hinata waved out cheerfully at the window of a sleek black car. "Your ride is here!" he hollered through the open window. Kuroo brightened up and started lightly jogging over to where the car was and everybody else quickly followed. Sliding into the car, the cool air conditioned air soothed his face. 

Hinata looked practically gleeful as he stepped on the gas and the car peeled out of the street with a speed that could rival racing cars. 

"How far away?" asked Ushijima as he leaned over to the front to look at the google maps pulled up on Hinata's phone. 

"It's not that close but it's manageable. They couldn't really get that far so they opted for stealth." replied Hinata as he took a sharp turn around a particular narrow corner. "Jeez, what have you guys gotten yourself into this time?" 

"I'm sure the crows filled you in already." said Kuroo. "Have they lifted the probation on you?"

"They lifted it a while back." said Hinata. "It was pretty boring at the cafe. Speaking of which, what do you guys plan to do when you barge in there?" 

"You're not coming?" asked Oikawa curiously. 

"Well someone has to look over the car." he laughed. 

"Y/N's safety is the priority here. Obviously we take the culprits in for questioning." said Iwaizumi. "No objections right?" 

"None here," confirmed Ushijima. "I could get Tendou on the interrogation." 

"The Guess Monster huh? They won't even last ten minutes with him. Sounds good to me." said Kuroo nodding. 

_Just wait a little while longer, we're coming_

\-----

 **A/N:** lol bye not y'all thinking bokuto kidnapped you guys no it's just some musty hoes 


End file.
